What might have been
by Breathesgirl
Summary: The Magister makes an appearance only this time it's for Bill's assault of Sookie. Let's see what happens. WARNING! Mentions of rape and physical abuse, no graphics. If you're sensitive to that sort of thing I have other stories on my page and there are other authors.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This interrupts Book 1 when Sookie's in hospital after Renée's attack.

WARNING! There is mention of rape and physical assault but that's it, no graphics, so if you are easily offended there are other stories on my page and other authors.

_

She woke, feeling only slightly better than the last time she woke. The room wasn't quite dark but it was dark enough to sleep, at least it would be if she weren't in so much pain.

She slowly rolled over to try to get comfortable and saw Bill sitting in the chair by her bed reading by the light from the hallway.

She looked at him, a little upset. She was in massive pain and he hadn't even bothered to return her phone calls during the time he had been gone. Her throat hurt badly so speaking was almost impossible but she tried any way, "Bill?" she croaked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

She motioned for a pen and paper to write on.

He produced a pen from his shirt pocket and a pad of paper from the dresser by the bed and handed them to her.

"Where were you? Why didn't you return my calls?"

"Darling, I went to New Orleans to try to secure a position in our government to try and make it harder for Eric to take you from me, to make him leave us alone. I wanted to tell you in person, not as some voice on the other end of the phone."

"How did you do?"

"I am now Investigator for Area 5."

"That's great, what does it entail?"

"I'll explain more once you're home."

"Would you please teach me how to defend myself?"

"Why would you want to learn that? I'll always be there for you."

"Yeah, like you were there yesterday? No, thank you. I want to at least be able to debilitate them so I can get away to call for help."

"Sookay, there's not much to know. For vampires wear silver and I'll be there for anyone else."

"Have you lost your mind? There are some vampires who will brave the burning of silver so they can rip it off and either feed or drain me. I want to learn how to defend myself."

"No Sookay. That's my final word on the subject."

"Fine. Good night Bill."

She rolled over and closed her eyes but was a long way from sleep. She started forming a plan to learn self defence whether Mr. Wet Blanket liked it or not.

She went home the next day and spent the following weeks recuperating and plotting. Bill stopped by every night but was quiet and withdrawn which was fine with her. She didn't feel like doing much any way and her brain was busy plotting how she was going to get her self defence lessons.

She was finally cleared to go back to work and was glad of it. She was getting bored just sitting at home reading and being not allowed to do much else.

She had trouble with her shields all shift but none of it was anything she hadn't heard before. Sam was his usual kind and overbearing self, trying to get her to see how bad vampires were for her, that they would bring her nothing but more trouble. He knew better but since she had had so much time off he had forgotten just how volatile her temper was until he received the tongue lashing he so richly deserved.

Unfortunately she missed the void as she was walking to her car.

The void followed her all the way home. Once she got out of the car she felt something hit her hard on the head and she remembered nothing until she woke, groggy, in an unfamiliar place.

She tried to look around but her head was pounding so moving it was a very bad idea. She tried to feel for brains nearby but she couldn't concentrate enough to do so.

She tried to move her arms and legs but they wouldn't move either.

She heard a noise in the corner and tried to turn her head in that direction but it made her dizzy so she stopped.

"Sookay, you have defied me for the final time. You will be punished for talking back to me at the hospital and for implying that I couldn't protect you." He was looming over her, speaking in his oh so quiet voice. She was finally well and truly scared of him.

"You are finally scared of me Sookay, you should have been all along. You are going to learn your place. Once you learn your place you will be handed over to my Queen and I will never have to deal with these feelings I have for you, or your insolence, ever again. You will serve the Queen in whatever capacity she wishes, whenever she wishes, wherever she wishes."

There were tears running down her face now. He had never loved her? She was just a job for him?

She tried to say something but her mouth was so dry she couldn't get the words out.

He saw her struggling to speak and simply laughed a dry, humourless laugh. "You will get sustenance once you learn your place Sookay. The sooner you learn it the sooner you get sustenance."

He untied her hands and feet and pulled her roughly from the bed she had been lying on and forced her to her knees. She tried to fight back but was too weak to do so.

He proceeded to beat and rape her to within an inch of oblivion. He tied her back to the bed, leaving her an abused and crumpled mess, unable to even cry. Every night for three weeks he would beat and rape her, giving her just enough blood, every other night, to keep her alive.

One day she woke in a different place although her vision was too hazy to recognize where she was. She sighed and went back into the darkness, grateful for it.

The next time she woke she got quite a shock. There was a hobbit type creature staring down at her. She flinched and felt it through her whole body, causing her to wince.

"Don't try to talk girly. Your larynx is severely bruised. I'm Dr. Ludwig.

There isn't an inch on your body that isn't bruised to some degree. You've also got bruised kidneys, several broken ribs and other broken bones, you were severely dehydrated and malnourished. I'm going to keep you here for several days, at least until you can speak.

I'm going to give you something to help you sleep so you won't be in so much pain." She didn't even feel the pinch of the needle as she welcomed the darkness back again.

She woke, feeling more alert, several hours later to find Eric sitting beside her bed.

"Eric?" She tried to say but her throat hurt too bad so it came out as more of a groan.

He became alert at the sound, "Sookie, I understand you can't speak right now. I would like to give you at least enough blood to enable you to talk and eat. Is this acceptable?"

She nodded her head in acquiescence so he bit into his wrist and held it over her mouth. As soon as the first drops hit her tongue she latched on and drank greedily until the wound closed.

"Water?" It didn't hurt so much but she did sound froggy, still an improvement over not being able to speak at all.

He lifted her head a bit and held a cup with a straw to her lips so she could drink. It was the best water she had ever tasted.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened.

As for how you got here...your boss called me. He smelled you at Bill's but was powerless to do anything about it other than call the vampire Sheriff to take care of things. I summoned Dr. Ludwig to help you and Bill's fate rests in the Magister's hands now. You've been here for a week and there has been someone with you at all hours since you arrived."

"I've been out of it for a week?"

"Sookie, you've been out of it for a month. You've been here for a week, Bill had you for three."

"A month? It took Sam that long to figure things out?"

"Apparently Bill kept calling you in as sick. Finally the shifter became suspicious and went to your house. When no one answered he followed a very old scent of yours to Bill's where he smelled a more recent scent, tinged with blood and other body fluids When Bill wouldn't acknowledge that you were there or that he even knew where you were he called me to take care of things.

When I got there Pam and Thalia subdued Bill while I found you and summoned Dr. Ludwig to take care of you. She got you stabilized and brought you here for more intensive care. Can you remember anything about what happened to you?"

"I remember coming home from work and then nothing until I woke in an unfamiliar place. When Bill rose he said he was going to punish me for defying him at the hospital and implying that he couldn't protect me. He told me he wouldn't be giving me any food or anything until I learned my place so he could hand me over to the Queen. Then he beat me to a pulp and raped me, repeatedly. Every night he would beat and rape me, giving me just enough blood to keep me alive, but not totally healed, so he could keep doing it."

Eric's face was a study in controlled anger. Fucking Compton! Fucking Queen!

"What did you do that he classified as defying him? Especially since you were in the hospital?"

"I asked him to teach me self defence. I wanted to get pro-active so what almost happened with Renée wouldn't happen again. I was planning on coming to you and Pam to see if you would teach me as soon as I was healed. In fact I was planning on coming to you the night after he took me.

Eric, what can I do in order to get away from him, to keep him away from me if he gets away or is released or something?"

"Let me get Dr. Ludwig and then I will answer any questions you may have." He was out the door and back so quickly she was hardly aware that he had left at all, the doctor at his heels.

"This better be good Northman. I have patients to tend to."

"I am aware but for what Sookie is asking I need a witness so they will know I didn't influence her in her decision in any way."

"One of those cases. Very well, make it quick."

"Sookie you have two options for keeping Bill away. You can renounce his claim on you and request protection from the local Vampire Authority, which would be me, or you can renounce his claim on you and let them know that you are Mine."

"Eric, much as I appreciate the gesture I want some time to heal and get over Bill. I don't want a rebound relationship or anything so I'm asking for protection from the Vampire Authorities please."

"Granted. Dr. Ludwig, how long will she remain here?"

"She has had some of your blood I assume?" They nodded in unison. "She can leave tomorrow night then."

"Very well. I will bring in the paperwork for the protection when I come to pick her up. I will need both of you to sign it."

"Very well, be here as soon after first dark as possible. I have other patients." With that she popped away leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Eric?"

"Sookie?"

"Once I'm well, yet again, will you teach me self defence?"

"I will. I will even get Pam to teach you some moves from the shorter person perspective if you would like."

"I would like. She and I are closer in height, a lot closer, than you and I are although I'm sure it could be quite fun when I can actually get you with a hit or something.

Would you stay with me please until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone."

"I will Ms. Stackhouse. Do you have any questions?"

"I do but I will wait to ask them. I want to sleep and I can't do that if my brain is actually whirring."

"Very well."

She heard him humming quietly, it soothed her so she was soon able to fall asleep, letting the darkness claim her yet again.

She woke feeling much better but she was still hooked up to stuff and she didn't see a button to press for the nurse. "Can anyone hear me?"

"I'm here luv. How can I help you?"

"I need the washroom, a shower and food."

"I'll let the kitchen know you need food then I'll help you with your other needs."

She felt much better once all of that was taken care of. She whiled away the time waiting for Eric by reading, doing search-a-words, lots of sleeping. Finally, about an hour after dark Eric showed up with Dr. Ludwig.

"Well girly, it looks like you get to leave tonight.. You're looking much better since you had the Viking's blood. I would suggest another mouthful or two to clear up the rest of the bruising but that's entirely up to you.

Northman, you have something for me to sign?"

He placed the paperwork in front of her. She gave it a quick glance and signed it, leaving them alone again.

"I need you to read it over and sign it as well Sookie. It simply states that you have renounced Bill's claim on you and asked for my protection and I have granted it."

As she was reading and signing his phone rang, "Master, the Magister's office just called. They expect you and Sookie at the junkyard in two hours."

"Fuck, it'll take that long to get there from here. We'll be on our way in a few minutes. Meet us there with clothes for Sookie." He hung up without waiting for an answer.

"Sookie, we must hurry. We must appear before the Magister in two hours and it will take that long to get there."

"I don't have anything to wear except this hospital gown and anything that Dr. Ludwig may have in the lost and found."

"You can wear my shirt for now, Pam will meet us there with something more appropriate for you."

"I suppose it's better than a hospital gown. Hand it over."

He gave her his shirt and was surprised by the fact she sniffed his shirt as she put it on, showing a smile once her face was visible again. "I love the way you smell Eric. I never thought I could be turned on by someone's scent but I guess I can be."

He smirked, "Scent is a powerful emotive Sookie. Let's find the Doctor to get a copy of your records for tonight and then we'll be on our way."

They found Dr. Ludwig and got a copy of her records and were on their way.

"Where is it we're going and who is the Magister?"

"We're going to the junkyard where he holds court in this area. The Magister is the vampire version of judge, jury and executioner. His word is law and there is no appeal.

I must warn you that if Bill receives any punishment at all I will be extremely surprised since humans are considered simply food for us, therefore beneath us, so he will most likely be set free. Unless the Magister forbids it it is within my rights to punish him once he gets back to Bon Temps.

You said something about his turning you over to the Queen?"

"That's what he said but I was too scared and in shock to ask him about it. He said I would do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, where ever she wanted. I got the impression I wouldn't like her version of life for me. I didn't even know y'all had Queen's and the like.

What do you mean he might not get any punishment? He beat me nearly to death, it probably would have been death if he hadn't given me just enough blood to keep me alive!" She was fuming.

"Sookie, until the Revelation this wouldn't have even made it as far as the local Sheriff, I wouldn't have been able to do anything for you other than claim you as mine . I am trying to give you the freedom of choice even though every fibre in my being is shouting at me to claim you as mine.

Since you were his anything he did to you would have been allowed whether it was selling you to another vampire or other being, selling your body for sex, rape, beating you, not allowing you to eat, absolutely anything was allowed. Most of the vampire community wouldn't have thought anything about it, some might have even joined in your torture.

Some would have said something to him about it, pointing out that what he was doing to you was detrimental to you and our community at large. Others who are older than him could have simply taken you from him and claimed you for themselves. They may, or may not, have treated you better.

Believe me Sookie, belonging to me is definitely the lesser of two evils although I won't force myself on you in any way. All I ask is that you do what I ask of you, especially if it's for your own safety."

She was staring at him, aghast. The vampire world was simply beyond her ken and she was getting a crash course in it, a course she should have opted out of long ago. Unfortunately it was too late now. They knew of her telepathy and she, apparently, smelled and tasted too good for any of them to leave her alone for very long.

She heaved a deep sigh, "Alright Eric, it will be as you say."

"Thank you. We are here and there is Pam with some clothes for you. I will wait for you just inside the door to give you some privacy."

He got out and went inside as Pam approached, "Sookie, I brought you some jeans, a t-shirt and some tennis shoes. I didn't figure you wanted to get good clothes filthy in this place."

"You are wonderful Pam! Thank you!" She got into her clothes and they went to meet Eric.

"Thank you Eric, here's your shirt back.

I'm scared. What do I do here, how do I act?"

He put his shirt back on, "Sookie, you just stand there and say nothing, do nothing. If you are asked a question just answer, don't embellish, don't offer information, just state the facts as you know them and leave it at that. Do not lose your temper, don't even whimper if you can help it. I know you have a good poker face, use it, don't let them see your fear. They may be able to smell it but as long as you don't run or show them you're scared you'll do fine."

"Can I at least hold your hand for moral support?"

"Of course. I'm here for you. The complaint was submitted by me on your behalf so they are expecting you to be here with me."

They entered the area where a vampire was having his fangs removed. The screaming was horrible but Sookie stood there quietly looking into midspace, trying not to seem to be paying attention to what was going on around her.

There was a man sitting in a chair, high atop an old school bus, smiling at the proceedings. He looked like he had been turned when he was in his sixties. He was thin and balding and he wasn't the nicest looking vampire she had ever met.

"The next time someone tells you they belong to another vampire, listen! NEXT!

Ah yes, Stackhouse vs Compton with Stackhouse being backed by Northman and Ravenscroft.

Compton, it says here you beat a human beyond recognisability and kept her from friends, family and basic human needs for three weeks. Even before the Revelation beating your human was frowned upon, why would you think it would be allowed now? We are supposed to be trying to get along with humans, not antagonizing them."

"Magister, she is mine to do with as I please, what others think or do is irrelevant."

"Correction Compton. She WAS yours. She has renounced your claim on her and asked protection of her local vampire authority. She is now the responsibility of Sheriff Northman, you are to have nothing more to do with her. You are not to contact her, you are not to drop by her house, you are not to go to her place of work. In short, it would be best if you moved very far away from her.

As for your attitude, we are out to humans now, you're not helping our cause so, as punishment, not only is Ms. Stackhouse no longer your human you will give her half last year's gross to compensate her so she can pay her medical bills and you will spend the next six months in a coffin chained with silver so you can think over your actions and mend your ways. I assume your lawyer is Mr. Cataliades?"

"Yes Magister but she is..."

"ENOUGH! You have just added six months to your sentence."

A female vampire ambled in then. She was dressed mighty fine for a place such as this. Her black hair was all in waves down to her shoulders. She was wearing a Rose Lace Knee-Length Cheongsam, "What has my child done Magister?"

"You are?"

"Lorena Ball, William's Maker."

"He beat a human repeatedly over several weeks, withholding necessities such as food and water, in order to teach her to heel, or so he says."

"My William would never be so cruel."

"According to the documents I read before we started there wasn't an inch on her body not bruised, her larynx was nearly inoperable, many broken bones and she was found in his residence at death's door, dehydrated and malnourished. Who else would have done this to her? Aliens?"

"Fine, I will serve the sentence for him."

"He will serve the first six months and you will serve the rest."

"Nooooooooooooooooo! William! You are not to serve your time!" She flew at Sookie, picking her up by the throat.

Eric growled and picked Lorena up by the throat, unfortunately she didn't let go of Sookie.

"Ms. Ball, you will now each serve one year in a coffin wrapped in silver and you may not serve his time for him. When the two of you are released you are both banned from Louisiana, Texas, Mississippi, Arkansas and Oklahoma. You are not to be anywhere near her. Now let Ms. Stackhouse go and then Sheriff Northman will let you go."

Unfortunately this only caused her to squeeze Sookie harder. She was struggling for breath and was about to lose consciousness but Eric dared not do anything for fear it would cause more damage to Sookie. Finally Sookie lost consciousness and went limp in Lorena's hand. Once she was limp Lorena threw her at the Magister, hitting the side of the bus with a horrifying thud and crunch.

Eric and Pam were at her side instantly. Her neck and spine were broken, she was almost gone. Eric made a snap decision and fed her just enough of his blood so she wouldn't slip away then drained her and fed her his blood to turn her. Pam stood guard while this was happening, forbidding anyone, especially Lorena, to come close. When it was done Eric stood, "Magister, I would like to lodge a complaint on behalf of my soon to be child."

"I will see it in writing within the week then."

"Yes Magister. May we be excused to finish what has been started?"

"You may. I will hear from you by the end of the week."

He bowed, "Thank you Magister." He picked up Sookie and the three of them left quickly. He took to the air while Pam drove back to Shreveport to meet him at one of his lesser used houses. He didn't want anyone to find them until Sookie had risen and had a chance to come to terms with her new state of being.

He gently lay her down on the hard ground and dug a hole big enough for the both of them. He then lifted her and floated both of them down so as not to jar her. As soon as he lay her down again Pam appeared, "My child, I am depending on you to take care of things until she rises. Write up the complaint so I can sign it when we rise in three nights. Take care of my Sheriff's duties and the bar. I will do anything which needs a face to face in a week.

If the Queen calls, as I'm sure she will, tell her I will speak with her in a week. Say nothing of Sookie. Only tell her about Bill and Lorena if she asks directly.

I want you back here in three nights at full dark with donors enough for a newborn and clean clothes for her.

I also want you to fill out her paperwork for her vampire ID so she can have it as soon as possible.

Cover us child, it will soon be dawn."

She gave him a deep bow of respect, "Master, it will be as you wish. I will see you in three nights."

She quickly covered them over and went to her death in the house since there wasn't enough time to get to her own place.

He hoped his little spitfire wouldn't be angry with him but he wasn't betting on it. She wanted freedom of choice and this choice had been completely stripped from her. He was, however, hoping she would turn her anger toward Lorena and her child since they were the ones who had caused Sookie's death in the first place.

He was spooned against her as they lay there. He waiting for her to rise and her transforming into something other, something she had been curious about but never thought about becoming.

Just before the sun rose he felt the little spark ignite which told him that she would rise in three nights. The spark which was the beginnings of the Maker/child bond. It would only grow stronger over the next three nights.

Even though she was dead she was in pain as her body repaired itself from its injuries. Unimaginable pain, pain she would not remember when she rose.

Her mind was working, reliving the last hour of her mortal life. She saw herself holding Eric's hand, talking with him, looking scared. She heard the scream as the vampire's fangs were ripped from his gums, felt the revulsion when she saw Bill across the open space, saw the look of disappointment cross his face when he saw she was already mostly healed. She knew she felt safe with Eric on one side and Pam on the other. The look of surprise on everyone's face when Lorena showed up, the look of triumph on Bill's face when she did. She felt the fear as she dangled from Lorena's outstretched arm, saw the triumph in her eyes as she threw her at the bus. She heard the thud and crunch as her mortal body collided with an immovable object. She watched as Eric gripped Lorena's throat to try to get her to release Sookie. She saw the Magister's lips move although she heard no sound. She felt pride that she had showed no fear in the face of the terrifying, pride that she had chosen her protector well, that Eric was trying to protect her, then nothing but oblivion until she rose feeling the moist earth around her, smelled the scent of Eric beside her, heard the sound of nature above her.

Her throat felt like it was on fire.

She moved slightly and felt her Maker shift with her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling them out of the earth. As soon as they reached the surface she smelled something which would have had her salivating if she were still human, it smelled warm, of light and sun and a summer breeze, causing her fangs to run out. She sighed and looked around her. She saw Pam standing a few feet away with a shovel in her hand. She was wearing sneakers and a tracksuit, something she never thought she would ever see Pam wearing. She snickered, "Pam, it's good to see you but I must say your wardrobe isn't up to your usual standards."

"It's good to see you too Sookie. I'm glad you're still with us."

She turned to her Maker and smiled at him, fangs still down, "Eric, I'm so thirsty, please tell me there's something to drink around here."

"Of course there is my child. Pam will lead us to it." She was awfully calm for Sookie, he suspected the storm would hit later in the night but he would enjoy the calm while it lasted.

They followed Pam into the house. Sookie started jittering, she could smell all the blood pounding through the donors veins in the next room and she wanted to get to it but he wouldn't let her go even though she was straining to get away from him. "Sookie, you don't want to hurt any of the donors, you would never forgive yourself, or me, if you did. I am going to teach you how to feed from them but you need to calm down so I can do so."

"I'm trying Eric but I'm so thirsty..."

"I know you are child but we must go about this the right way or you will hurt someone."

She sighed in frustration, she could hardly concentrate but she had to try if she wanted to eat. "Okay, I'm trying but can you please make it fast, my concentration isn't very long right now."

"Very well. Pam, bring in the first human."

She brought in a redhead female and Sookie heard, "_She's pretty and I'm her first meal. That's a real honour."_

"Alright Sookie, what can you see that's different from before?"

"I can see the blood pumping through her veins, I can hear her heartbeat, I can smell the warm blood running through her veins. I can smell something tangy as well, something which is drawing me to her, telling me to put my mouth or hand on her sex and have my way with her. I want to sample her Eric, may I?"

"You may child, once I've explained how. You don't want the bite to hurt, or at least as little as possible. Kiss or lick the skin above the vein you're going to feed from to bring it closer to the surface." She kissed the girl's neck and was amazed when the vein rose to meet her kiss. "Very good child, now nuzzle her neck a bit." She nuzzled and felt the girl's pulse increase a bit and her breathing became faster. "Very good, now sink your fangs into the vein gently and listen to the heartbeat, once it slows you stop."

She sank her fangs into the girl's neck and received a shock, she could feel the girl's life force flowing into her, into her own blood stream. The warmth. Ambrosia, she was in heaven with her fangs sunk into the girl's neck.

Suddenly her head was pulled back by the hair, "Listen to her heartbeat Sookie, is it as strong as it was before?"

Her "No," was barely audible.

"That's right, that's when you stop, when the rate slows down a little bit.

Pam, bring in the next one."

She took the girl back to the room with her and brought out a brunette male. "_Wow! She's beautiful! I wonder if she'll have sex with me!"_

Eric felt her stiffen, "_Can you hear me Sookie?"_

"_Yes Eric, although I don't want to hear vampires."_

"_Good, this is a commonality with Maker/child bonds, they can communicate telepathically when they wish to. We'll experiment with other vampires another time. What did you hear from him that upset you?"_

"_He was wondering if I would have sex with him. Not a biggie, certainly not the worst I've ever heard but still unsettling."_

"_I am assuming you don't want to have sex with any of them at the present time?"_

"_Correct. I've only ever had sex with Bill," _she shuddered, "_obviously not a smart choice. Any way I don't want sex with any of the donors. There is only one I want sex with right now and he's holding my head back."_

He smiled at her, "_we will do that when you are ready for it my child. Now let's get you fed."_

He turned to the donor, "You are here to feed my child, and only feed her, are you agreeable?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Sookie, do you remember the lesson from last time?"

"I do."

"Good, then do as instructed."

She licked the skin and nuzzled his neck. Once his pulse picked up and his breathing increased she bit him gently but managed to not get lost in the taste and feelings this time.

When she pulled away, "Good job Sookie. You pulled away at just the right time. I will be sharing the next one with you. Pam, the next one please."

She went through five more donors, sharing two of them, and managed to control herself and pull away before she did any damage and didn't hear any more upsetting thoughts.

Eric beamed at her, "I'm proud of you Sookie. I only had to pull you away from one donor, you managed to control yourself with the rest of them."

"Can I get a shower and clean clothes now please? Sleeping in the dirt for three nights does not make for a clean Sookie."

"Of course, come, I'll show you where the bathroom and bedroom are." He led her down the hall and into the biggest bedroom she had ever seen and the focal point was the huge bed which had obviously been made especially for Eric. The bathroom was definitely bigger than hers. It was HUGE! It had a shower, a jacuzzi and a sauna. She looked at him, "THIS is a bathroom? It's bigger than my bedroom and bathroom combined!" Suddenly she felt sad and he mentally braced himself for the coming storm.

"Eric, will I be able to see my family and friends again?" Her tears were starting although without the anger and venom he had been expecting.

"Times are different now from when I was turned, Sookie. Once we're sure you can control yourself around humans I will take you to see them. Would you like to call someone to let them know what's happened so they can pass the word around so everyone will stop worrying?"

"Could I? Maybe after my shower and after you've explained to me what happened?"

He laughed, "I guess it would be easier to explain to them if you knew what happened in the first place. Go take your shower and I'll explain things to you when you're done."

She sped into the bathroom and skidded to a stop, startled by her speed. The light in the bathroom was hurting her eyes. She looked around and saw the lights were on a dimmer switch so she turned them down so they were barely on and examined herself in the mirror. Her skin was flawless, she had even retained a little bit of her tan even though she hadn't seen the sun in weeks. Her hair was soft, her eyes were bright. She still had curves in all the right places.

She turned on the shower and stripped down to nothing. She discovered why vampires liked hot showers though. Their bodies were cool to the touch and the heat of the water, or a human, warmed them up.

She could see each individual water drop, smell the chemicals used to treat it. She could taste the chemicals too. It felt so good, she could stay there all night.

"Sookie?" She jumped, she had been so immersed in her shower and her thoughts she didn't hear him come in.

"Eric?"

"You've been in there for nearly an hour. If you want a chance to call someone before they all go to bed you need to get out of the shower soon so I can explain things to you."

"So long? WOW! It just feels so good I don't ever want to get out."

"I know how you feel but come, let's get our talk done so you can make your phone call."

She hurried through the rest of her shower and was soon wrapped in a fluffy robe and sitting in the bedroom with him while she brushed out her hair. He offered to brush her hair for her but she balked, "I'm not ready for that yet Eric."

He looked puzzled, "Not ready to have someone brush your hair out for you?"

"Eric, that's what Bill did before the first time we had...you know, sex." She broke down in sobs, remembering the past months with Bill, how much she loved him, thought he loved her, the abuse, being near death over and over again, his Maker. She started shaking from the force of her sobs and her emotions.

"Eric, will you hold me please? I don't think I'll be making that call tonight."

He sat down next to her and simply held her, let her feel what she needed to feel. When he could feel her sobs start to diminish he hummed an old Norse lullaby to her, letting her know he was there for her, whatever she needed.

"Are you ready to hear the story now or would you rather wait until tomorrow night?"

"I'd like to feed again. Crying drained me."

He could feel her hunger, "Of course you would. We've got some bagged donor blood in the cooler in the kitchen. Come we'll heat some up for you and get you fed again."

He showed her the code to get out of the underground lair and led her to the kitchen. Apparently Pam had been to Sookie's house. There were some suitcases and an overnight bag filled with her clothes and hygiene products. She smiled a little bit, "I'm going to have to do something nice for Pam soon. She didn't have to do this, I could have done it myself."

He got a bag of blood out of the cooler and put it in the microwave. As soon as it dinged she had it out and sank her fangs in but made a face and put it down. "I don't like this one, it tastes off somehow. I don't know how blood can taste off but it does."

Eric picked it up and tasted it, "It's fine Sookie. This is from a B+ donor, apparently you don't like that type. Do you know what your blood type was?"

"O+."

"Let's try that then since your body should be used to it."

He rummaged around in the cooler, brought out an O+ and heated it for her. "Try this one, see if it's any better." She drained the bag in seconds, "Much better, thank you. Could I have another one please?"

"Of course, as much as you need." She went through three more bags before she felt sated.

"I think I'm ready to hear my story now Eric."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember dangling from Lorena's grasp, feeling pride in not showing my fear even though I was terrified, pride that you were trying to protect me without doing me more harm, the look of triumph in the bitch's eyes, being thrown against the side of the bus and the sound of bones breaking then oblivion."

"You felt pride in me? I felt horrible because I wasn't able to protect you like you deserve to be protected."

"Yes, I can remember feeling pride in the fact I had chosen my protector well, that he was trying to protect me."

"Once you landed on the ground I dropped Lorena. Pam and I were instantly at your side. Your back and neck had been broken so I fed you enough of my blood to keep you from slipping away before I could drain you. I turned you Sookie. I realize you would have wanted the choice, unfortunately that choice was taken from you, I made it in the moment."

"Eric, I'm not mad at you. You did the best you could in the heat of the moment, I can't hold that against you. If I'm mad at anybody it's her for forcing this choice on you in the first place. I'm not thrilled to be a vampire but at least this way I can get my revenge. I want to take down that bitch in the worst way." Her fangs had come down in her anger but she went with her feelings any way, she couldn't deal with them if she didn't feel them.

"Do you see any papers in here Sookie? I asked Pam to write up your complaint for the Magister before we went to ground and I don't see it here."

"Maybe she thought you would have better things to do tonight than sign paperwork?"

He picked up his phone and dialed Pam, "Where is the paperwork for my complaint against Lorena?"

"Master, I put it in Sookie's overnight bag. I didn't want it to blow away as I brought everything in."

"Okay, is everything else in order?"

"Yes Master. You have two face to face meetings in four nights and you need to call the Queen that night as well. I was able to take care of everything else myself."

"Very well. I will see you then unless you stop by for a visit."

"Of course Master."

They hung up and he got the paperwork out of the overnight bag and looked it over then had Sookie see if everything was as she remembered that night, there was just one thing, she didn't know what she had done to anger Lorena.

"I can tell you what you did to anger Lorena, you took Bill's attention from her. She released him decades ago but she is still obsessed with him and will do anything in her power to not have him face the music for any of his misdeeds so he will feel beholden to her and come running back, begging for forgiveness."

He was tuned in to her emotions, gauging her reaction, and he felt sadness, anger, resignation, lust and hunger.

"Sookie, Merlotte's is just closing so why don't we get you some more blood and then you can call the Shifter and talk to him, get him to pass the message along that you are well and will come by in a month or so to talk to everyone."

She eyed him, wondering how he knew she was hungry again. "How did you know I was hungry again?"

"Our Maker/child bond Sookie. I'm monitoring it, gauging your emotions, so I can be prepared if you should be angry or want to lash out. I will send you an emotion so you can know what it feels like."

Her eyes went wide as she felt what he was sending her, pride, warmth, love. "You're proud of me? You sent me warmth and love as well?"

"That's right Sookie. I'm very proud of you. You're taking this much better than I thought you would be. You did exceptionally well with your first feeding and as for the love...I love you my child, as my child, and I'm hoping more will come of that in time."

She launched herself at him and caught him up in a bear hug and planted a kiss on his lips that left him flabbergasted!

"I love you too my Maker. I think I've had feelings since the first time I saw you but I didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone else at the time and I would like something more to come of it as well but right now I want to eat, call Sam and start coming to terms with my new state of being and maybe plot the demise of Bill and his bitch of a Maker."

He was surprised. Sookie wanted to plot someone's, two someones, demise? Maybe becoming vampire was just what she needed in order to face her darker self.

"Very well, let's get you fed then you can call him."

Two bags of blood later and she was on the phone waiting for Sam to pick up.

He answered on the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"Sam? It's Sookie, sorry for calling so late."

"Cher, I'm so glad to hear from you! Is everything okay? When are you coming home?"

"I'm fine Sam, well as fine as a vampire can get any way. I don't know when I'm coming home. Eric says he'll bring me for a visit once we're sure I won't attack anyone."

There was a thread of fear, anger and worry in his voice, "Vampire?"

"Yes Sam, vampire. It's too long a story to go into this late at night but I will tell you the whole story once I'm able to visit but I really am ok with what I am now so please don't go out on a vendetta on my account."

"Oh Sookie, I told you..."

Her ire was up now, "Sam Merlotte! You can stop that line of talk right now! I've told you before that you do not run my life and have no right trying to do so and you have even less right now than you did a week ago! I'm a big girl, I make my own decisions and have to deal with the consequences myself.

Now, I would like to thank you for saving my life by contacting Eric about Bill and I won't be able to work for you any more. Merlotte's has been a huge part of my life but I just don't think that Bon Temps is quite ready for a vampire waitress."

"I'm sorry Cher, I'll pass the word around that you're doing fine and will be around soon to let us know what's going on although I will let you tell them about being a vampire."

"Thank you, that's all I ask, and I would like our meeting to be on a night when Arlene isn't working. Since I took up with vampires she's been a lot less friendly and I don't want to have to deal with her as well as my own emotions on top of everyone else's as well."

"Okay Sookie. You call me when you're able to come and I'll let you know what night she has off."

"Sounds good, thanks for everything Sam. Bye."

"Bye Cher."

She hung up and just sat there, staring into space, bloody tears streaking down her face. Her life would never be the same again although she would make the best of it as she always had. Everything was changing and would continue to change. She would just have to change along with it.

She slowly became aware of a soft noise coming from behind her. It was soothing so she relaxed into the sound, let her thoughts go for another time. She turned her head to see Eric watching her and humming.

"Eric, what's that you're humming?"

"It's a lullaby my Mother used to sing to me when I was just a small child."

"I like it, will you hold me and keep humming for me please? It soothes my nerves and just makes me feel a little bit better."

"Of course my child, let's go get comfortable on the couch." He led her to the living room, leaving the lights off, and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. She curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand on his other shoulder and let herself be carried away by his humming. She died in his lap, comforted by his presence and his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I redid this chapter, it makes a lot more sense now with what comes after. Enjoy.

The next few days passed with feeding, learning about the vampire world and each other and her becoming accustomed to being a vampire.

They talked about their human lives and she learned about his life as a vampire and how vastly different it was now compared to when his Maker turned him.

Talking about her family hurt though, it hurt her unbeating heart. She was still too close to her humanity, to her human life for it not to hurt.

Her Maker understood this, that she was trying to let go, to realize she would probably still be walking this earth long after her family and friends passed on. She would never fully realize it for several years though, when a dear one would die and she would still remain. She would never get sick, never see the sun again, never have a church wedding or a normal family and unless she was caught in the sun or met the pointy end of a piece of wood or her neck met the sharp edge of a sword she would never go to the great beyond. She wouldn't see those who had passed on in the great hereafter.

She was curled up in a ball on the bed, tears staining the pillow case, as these thoughts flitted through her mind. She was angry but not at her Maker. They had never had a chance to talk about whether she would want to be turned, they barely knew each other at all. She was angry with Bill and Lorena and the Queen. Bill for deceiving her, making her believe he loved her, would do anything for her. Lorena for creating Bill in the first place, for not teaching him how to treat people. The Queen for sending him her way in the first place. There's a thought! How did the Queen learn about her telepathy in the first place? It's not like she went around advertising her skills for hire, she tried to keep it quiet since most people thought she was a freak because she would sometimes respond to the thoughts in their brains rather than what came out of their mouths and her Crazy Sookie smile was simply creepy, it sent goose bumps up and down the spine and set people's teeth on edge.

Eric lay there beside her, holding her and singing the old lullabies, remembering his time as a human. How much he had loved his family.

"Eric? How did the Queen learn about my telepathy? Very few knew about it and fewer still believe that I could really do what I said I could do."

"That is an interesting question. Who knew about your ability?"

"Just my family, Sam, Tara and Lafayette."

"Is it just you and your brother?"

"There was a time when there were four of us. Me, Jason, Tara and my cousin Hadley but we haven't seen Hadley since she begged some money from gran and disappeared into the underbelly of the world."

He quirked an eyebrow, "What did this Hadley look like?"

"She had the Stackhouse looks: blond hair, blue eyes, quite a looker when she wasn't doing drugs and made the effort to look nice, about my height but a little fuller in the hips and stomach, why?"

"What was her last name?"

"Dalhousey, why?"

"The Queen has a child by that name and you described her looks to a tee."

"You mean she's been around all these years and never even bothered to send a card or call? Well, I guess that tells me how she truly feels about her family and how the Queen found out about me!" She was off the bed in a flash and out the door, running as if a monster was after her. He took off into the air to keep an eye on her, letting her blow of steam and get it out of her system. Maybe there was one more to add to Sookie's 'I want to kill" list?

They were currently at the house which sat on twenty acres and was heavily forested so she had plenty of space to run and plenty of trees to uproot if she felt the need. Yes, there went one now, flying through the air and knocking a couple of others down before it landed with a crash.

Finally he heard her screaming and knew it was time to let his presence be known. Sookie, are you feeling better or do you still need to run?

How could she Eric? How could she bring this on me? It's her fault Gran was killed.

He landed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "You will have your vengeance if that is what you wish but for now it is just a few minutes until sunrise, let me carry you home." He lifted them into the air and soon had her in the shower to wash all the dirt, twigs and leaves off and then she was in bed just as the sun rose over the horizon.

Eric was awake for a half hour or so after sunrise. Usually he spent that time going through emails and his Sheriff's duties, today he spent that time thinking about Sookie. He had desired her since the first time she had come into the bar on the arm of Compton, trying to clear her brother's name in the murder of those women in Bon Temps. She was a challenge to all who came across her and she made you want to do better, be a better person. She inspired you to do better because she was such a good person herself. He thought he could love Sookie, given enough time. Could she love him though? She had said she had been attracted to him right from the beginning but was too stubborn to admit it to anyone, to loyal to hurt Bill in such a way as to leave him and attach herself to another vampire. No, not just another vampire, his boss and Sheriff. He could only hope she would be ready to take it further soon but he was a patient vampire when he needed to be.

Yes, he was more than willing to give her the time she needed to find out whether she could love him. She already loved him as her Maker but he wanted more. He wanted the love of a wife, it just took a millennium to make him realize what he had been searching for all these years: his other half, his soul mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Being a vampire was different, but a lot of it was the same too.

She still felt like Sookie, looked like Sookie and sounded like herself because she was still the same being she was before. Her core values were still the same although her allegiance had shifted to her vampire family rather than her human family and friends but that wasn't really so different. If she had gotten married her loyalties would have shifted to him and any children they had together and included both his family and hers. Now, instead of a husband and children she had a Maker and his other child, her vampire sister, different but the same.

She was learning how to deal with her heightened senses. The heightened speed was the hardest to get used to although she hadn't been in a really noisy place yet to deal with the hearing. Several times she had overshot her goal because she was going too fast and slid to a stop although Eric took her outside every night and would race her and let her explore other abilities. So far they had discovered she could levitate, move quicker than average, her sense of smell was above average and her vision was extremely exceptional.

The thing she liked least though was how she would have to act with him in public. She did NOT like having to be subservient to anyone, it went against her upbringing and her own core values. She was going to have to just suck it up and deal though because she didn't want to cause herself, Eric or Pam any problems.

The most fun she had was tracking. Eric and Pam were teaching her how to follow different animals right now but he had promised that once they were sure she could control herself they would teach her how to track humans and then vampires and other beings.

Tonight though was to be her first trip to Fangtasia since being turned. Eric had Sheriff business to attend to, as well as a call to the Queen.

"Eric, I know you are supposed to provide for me but I want to work. If I pass muster tonight could I maybe work at Fangtasia?"

"Of course. I'm sure Pam would like the help. She doesn't like having to deal with humans so I'm sure she would be more than happy to pass the making of schedules, hiring and firing and anything else having to do with humans over to you and you can still scan the patrons, maybe work the door but this all depends on how you do tonight."

"That's all I am asking, a chance to prove myself. I'm not expecting to be there working every night but even two or three nights a week is better than sitting home doing nothing."

"Tell you what, tonight you can work the door with Pam and tag along with her while I deal with business. Don't hesitate to call for me if there's a problem or you feel you can't handle the noise. I've already made sure we've got some O+ donor blood stocked and you'll be feeding before my meetings start so you should be good to go in that area."

"Good, I know I need the blood to survive and to maintain my control so as long as it's available I'll be fine."

"I know you will Sookie. You've taken to being a vampire very well. I'm proud of how well you're doing.

Once you have control on your own you will also be expected to serve the same time each month that the other vampires do enthralling the vermin. It is the price they pay for lower taxes. It also gives them a chance at a meal.

You won't have to pay taxes for five years though so any moneys you make between now and then will be all yours.

Pam brought you some work clothes over so let's see what she brought and decide what you'll wear tonight."

There were a lot of bags in their room and they laid it all out on the bed to look over and decide. There were corsets, short skirts, long skirts, tight blouses and mostly in black, red or black and red. They finally decided on a black and red corset with a short, filmy skirt and four inch heels.

When he saw the final effect Eric's fangs ran full out, "Sookie, you are a vision. You will have a hard time keeping the men, probably women too, away from you tonight."

"The only attention I want from any of them is a redhead to feed from before we start."

"I'm sure that can be arranged mitt barn (my child). Let's go."

"ja Mästare." They took off into the sky. He was letting her 'fly' her way there. She needed the practice and they had the time to allow for her being slower. Her flying was really more like a quick moving levitation right now but he had high hopes that she would have the full flying ability as she grew older.

They landed on the roof and were quickly inside, "Eric, I need a bag before I feed. I don't have the concentration to pay attention because I'm so hungry."

"Very well, you may go get one and look around for your dinner. You may bring whoever it is back to the office and feed before my meetings begin."

She bowed, "Yes Master," and she went out to the bar to get some blood.

While she was standing at the bar drinking a human male approached her, "I would be honoured if you would feed from me tonight Mistress." What he was thinking though was "I want them ALL to die! I will pass it on to any of them I can get to feed from me!"

"Come along then," she said and led him back to the office.

She knocked on the door and waited for Eric to tell her to enter. Once he did she opened the door and shoved the man inside. "Master, we have a Sino Aids carrier in our midst who is wanting to infect any who are crazy enough to feed from him." Her fangs were out from hunger and anger but she was controlling herself admirably. She shoved him into a chair, "Master, may I try to glamour him please?"

"You may. Try it yourself first then I will help if you have any problems."

"Could you hold him down please Master?"

He got up, went behind the man and placed his hands on his shoulders effectively holding him in place.

Sookie placed her hand on his arm and opened herself to his mind. What was in his mind was repulsive to her but she looked past it to the night's memories, "James, you will go to the doctor and get yourself treated. You will forget your anger at the one who passed this on to you, you will forget your anger at the vampires and coming to Fangtasia tonight. You won't remember any of us who are here. You will remember going to a fabulous party tonight where you made a pass at a blonde woman but nothing about what was said or done."

His eyes were glazed over and he was staring into space listening to her. When she was done he came out of it, got up and walked out to his car and left.

"Very well done my child. That must come along with the telepathy. I've never seen anyone glamour as well or as quickly."

"Thank you Eric. Now I really must find someone to feed from, that just made me hungrier."

"Have another bag then and find your dinner."

"Thank you Master. I'll be back soon." She left to get some more blood and find her dinner. The thoughts started swirling around her, making her dizzy, so she made her way back to the office. "Eric, could you have some blood brought in here please? I'm too hungry to be out there right now. The thoughts were swirling and making me dizzy."

He called out to Pam who was there in seconds, "Master?"

"Bring Sookie two bags of O+ and a redhead donor. She's too hungry to be among the masses right now. She will be out as soon as she feels up to it."

She turned and left, coming back quickly with the blood and left just as quickly to find the donor. A few minutes later she was back with a redhead female who would have been quite lovely if she weren't a heroin addict and dressed all in black.

_"Is this one acceptable?"_

_"I don't know, what will heroin do to me?"_

_"It will affect you the same way only you won't have the long term problems. She is not for you this night."_

"Master, I'm feeling better, may I try to find my own dinner? I saw someone on my way in here but I needed to get away from the thoughts more than I needed the donor at that time."

"Yes, come, I will go with you. I need to make my presence known any way. If you find you are not up to it just squeeze my hand and I will have you back here quickly."

They left the office and she was able to keep the thoughts out. She saw who she wanted almost immediately and headed over to her. She tapped her on the shoulder, "Hello, I'm Sookie, would you allow me to feed from you tonight?"

She turned in her seat, "For a price I'll let you bite me."

Sookie was crestfallen but didn't let it show, "Thanks any way." They continued on until she found someone acceptable. Once they got back to the office she had to fight to maintain control so she didn't hurt her meal but she managed.

"How do you feel now Sookie?"

"Like I've run a hundred miles in stilleto heels. I need to build up my resistance to everything here. Since you've got meetings tonight is it alright if I sit in Pam's office? I don't feel up to being in the public without you with me. Maybe I can work on schedules or something to pass the time."

"That is acceptable. Tell Pam I said it was alright."

"Could you call her please, or is she in her office? I really can't be out on the floor tonight."

"Come, I will walk you to her office. If she isn't there I will leave you there and go get her for you."

They had barely finished their request when Pam launched herself at them, "You mean I am FINALLY getting some help around here? Someone who can actually DEAL with humans without wanting to rip their heads off? THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! If we weren't vampires I would kiss you both!"

Eric and Sookie stood there, staring at her, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Pam Ravenscroft?"

"Eric, how long have I been asking for someone to do the scheduling and hiring/firing?"

"Since about a month after we opened."

"Right, it took you making another child for me to have my pleas answered! Thank you!

Sookie, sit. I'll go get you some blood and then come back to show you how things work around here. Maybe now I can get some quality time off!"

Eric laughed at Pam's antics and left them to their work, shaking his head and mumbling something about 'elder children' and 'don't take advantage of her', leaving the bond with Sookie open in case she needed him.

Pam was gone and back, double quick, with Sookie's blood and actually took her time explaining things to her so she would understand. They were done in about an hour, "Sookie, let's go see what's happening in the bar."

"I need another blood and I need to ask Eric first. I told him I wasn't feeling up to being with all the minds tonight."

"He's in a meeting so text him. He will answer."

Sookie: May I please go out into the bar with Pam?  
Eric: Are you feeling up to it?  
Sookie: Pam's gone to get me another blood then I should be alright.

Eric: Pam, stay with Sookie at the door.  
Pam: Yes Master.

Eric: You will work the door with Pam. Use your gift to sift through the undesirables.  
Sookie: Yes Master

Once Sookie finished her blood they made their way through the crowd to the door and she was able to keep her shields up just fine. Even listening to the line up at the door wasn't difficult and she managed to find several underage teens, two drunken idiots and a FOTS across the street. It was all taken care of with no problems what so ever. They were there for an hour or so when Sookie started to feel dizzy again. "Pam, I need to get back to your office quickly and I need some blood as well."

They quickly made their way back to her office. Once they were in the office Pam called for some blood and stayed with her until the dizziness passed.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in Master," was all that was said, all that needed to be said.

He stood looking down at Sookie, "You were dizzy again?"

"Yes, and I think I know why. I think it's a combination of not being around humans for the last five weeks and being hungry. The more I expose myself to them the better it will get. Next time maybe I should just sit at the booth with blood in hand and slowly build myself back up so I can stand to be around them for longer periods. I managed an hour tonight before the dizziness hit again so I would like to try an hour in the bar and an hour in the office then another hour in the bar"

"Very well but no more than four hours three times a week, no consecutive days. You can do scheduling and other things when the bar is closed or at home."

She smiled and simply said okay.

He smiled, "You were planning on something of the sort any way, weren't you?"

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"Good. Now, on to other business. The Magister's office called and we are expected in two hours to hear his judgment against Lorena."

"Does he ever actually give notice?"

"Not that I've ever heard of. Let's go. Grab some blood from the bar, you can eat on the way."

"Can you or Pam get it please Eric? I've had my fill of humans for the day & I will need what energy I can muster to face Lorena and the Magister."

He picked up the phone and called the bar, "Put some O+ bags in a warmer and bring them to Pam's office. The three of us are leaving and won't be back tonight. You are in charge." He hung up without waiting for a reply, expecting his order to be carried out without question.

Once the blood arrived they were off to see the Magister once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I'm enjoying the reviews and am very pleased the people are favoriting this story. Someone even said they didn't see the turn coming :D. I also took the advice of erin1705 and put the story under True Blood only to make it more visible in the search engine. Enjoy everyone.  
_**

He was sitting on the bus again, high above everyone else, smiling, watching as some poor schmuck had his penis chopped off for some transgression or other.

It was their turn.

"Next is Stackhouse/Northman/Ravenscroft vs Ball. Step forward."

They all did from opposite sides of the clearing, glaring across at each other, each wishing the one across the clearing had met their final death.

"Ms. Ball, you have been accused of causing the death of a human who was under the protection of a Sheriff and her subsequent non-consensual turning.

Ms. Stackhouse, how are you finding being a vampire?"

She bowed her head to him, "It is taking some getting used to Magister but I am managing."

"You are not angry with your Maker?"

"No Magister."

"And why is that?"

"It wasn't he who caused my first death, he did the best he could under the circumstances."

"You believe Ms. Ball caused your first death then?"

"I do Magister."

"How did you come to this conclusion?"

"She threw me against your bus, breaking my neck and back. One or the other of those injuries can be recovered from but not both so I would have died."

"You are quite correct Ms. Stackhouse. You are happy with your Maker?"

"I am Magister."

"Very well. I am pleased with your answers, your Maker has taught you well.

Ms. Ball, I find you guilty of causing a human's death when that human was under protection. Your sentence will be carried out once your year in the coffin is complete. At that time your assets will become hers and you will meet your final death by meeting the sun. That is all."

"What?! Noooooooooooooo!" She managed to break free of her guards and launched herself at Sookie but instead met an immovable wall of Eric and Pam who had positioned themselves in front of Sookie as soon as the Magister started announcing her sentence.

She clawed at them, tried to get around them to get at the one who caused all this turmoil but they would not let her near Sookie.

The guards caught her up in a silver net and dragged her away, howling at the injustice.

The Magister laughed, "Oh, and Ms. Ball? For your little outburst here you will spend five years in a coffin before you meet the sun."

She howled even louder and struggled mightily against the net and her guards but they had a good handle on the situation this time. She would not escape them again.

On their way back to Shreveport, "Eric, why is he making her do the time in the coffin first?"

"I don't know for sure Sookie but at a guess I would say it was so that she could anticipate her end, long for it because being bound by silver, even though it is not touching you, is quite painful and debilitating. He also knows she is just mean enough to not want to die and long to get out of there, to escape, to wear down her strength in the first days so she will be too weak once released to resist when she is put out in the sun."

"Oh.

I think I can see why Bill is so mean though.

You've told me we retain characteristics from when we were human but we also gain aspects of our surroundings and how we are treated once turned.

I'm thinking Bill had a beast within him even as a human, one he was not willing to let out, or only in carefully controlled measures. Once she turned him the beast was released and she only nurtured that beast, not the parts which could have made him nicer, less of a beast."

"Very astute my child. I suspect you are correct"

The rest of the ride was silent, each of them pursuing their own thoughts.

For Sookie's part she was thinking about Lorena's imminent final death. She didn't like the fact that someone was going to die because of her even though that being deserved it wholeheartedly.

Even as a human she had not agreed with capital punishment. She thought taking a life for a life was simply wrong but thinking back to her bible learning she remembered something along the lines of 'an eye for an eye' but she also remembered 'judge not lest ye be judged'. She sighed, she would just have to suck it up. She didn't have to watch it but just knowing it would happen was enough to bother her.

She lay her head back on the seat and slipped into down time, rousing only when she felt a hand on hers. She looked and saw Eric looking at her with concern on his face. "Are you okay with this my child?"

"Not yet Eric, but I will get there. I am having a hard time reconciling my Christian upbringing with the thoughts and beliefs of the vampire community as a whole."

Just then his phone rang. "Isabel, good to hear from you."

"Eric, Godric has gone missing. Can you come?"

"My newest child and I will be there as soon after first dark tomorrow night as possible, it is too late to drive tonight."

"Very well. Until then." He hung up.

"Sookie, go pack a bag with enough clothing and necessities for a week. We are going to Dallas. I will explain more when I come inside."

She nodded, leaving him in the garage and went to pack.

"Pam, Godric has gone missing. Sookie and I are heading to Dallas tomorrow night. You will stay here to deal with business until you are called for or we return."

"Are you okay Eric? I know how much he means to you."

"I will be fine Pam. I must go explain things to Sookie. I can feel her worry."

"Of course Master. You will call before you leave?"

"I will." They hung up and he went in search of Sookie who was in the kitchen drinking a blood.

"Eric?"

"Sookie, my Maker, Godric, has gone missing. We are going to Dallas to try and find him. I'm hoping I can track him using our bond although I'm sure he's closed it off so I won't suffer if he's in pain."

"Oh Eric! Are you okay? I know how I would feel if something were to happen to you!

He must be very special."

"Yes, he is, but what makes you say so?"

"I can feel your love for him, stronger even than your love for Pam and myself. Besides, he made the wonderful vampire who is sitting right here in front of me. He has to be special to create you."

"Sookie? Was that a compliment?" He was both surprised and pleased that she had complimented both him and his Maker

"I guess it was but it was true none the less."

"I know Sookie. Thank you. Are you done packing?"

"Not yet. I wanted to ask if there was anything in particular you wanted me to take."

"Just pack comfortable clothing although if we have time I would like to take you to see the sights while we're there so maybe one of your sundresses? The red one perhaps?" He smiled a sad little smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay.

Has my vampire ID come in yet? You said it would take about a week."

"I will ask Pam while you finish packing."

She left the room and he called Pam back, "Pam, has Sookie's ID arrived?"

"I was just going through today's mail. Ah, here it is. It arrived today."

"Good, drop it off on your way home."

An hour and a half later she waltzed in, "Sookie, your ID arrived in today's mail."

"Good, can I have it please?"

Pam held it out to her but decided to play keep away. Sookie was chasing Pam through the house when she felt this awful pain vibrating inside her. She crumpled to the floor, doubled over in pain. Pam stopped what she was doing and went back to her, scooped her up and took her to their Maker. The closer they got the more the pain lessened. Once they were in front of him the pain stopped altogether.

"Pam, what has happened to her?"

"Master, she crumpled as soon as she felt your call. You have never called her before, have you?"

"I have had no need to.

Sookie, my child, I'm sorry I hurt you. That was me using our bond to call you to me. I suppose I called too loudly considering we were both still in the house."

She nodded, upset. "Could you have at least warned me about it first? I have never felt pain that intense."

"I should have explained it before now but you have been constantly by my side so didn't think of it. Let me try it more gently this time."

She felt a slight tickling at the back of her mind and she quirked an eyebrow at him. "That's much better. It's not painful now but it does tickle.

Pam, you can put me down now."

She was set upon her feet, a little unsteady but she managed to stand on her own. "Could I have my ID now please?"

Eric looked at them incredulously, "That's what all that was about? She was playing keep away with your ID?"

They nodded, grinning, they had been having fun too.

"I will pass this off as stress from Godric missing. In future take it outside. Now give her her ID so she will have it when she needs it."

The ID was handed over and put in her purse where it wouldn't get lost.

"The dawn is coming. Pam, are you staying here for the day?"

"I think I will, this way I can see the two of you off before I head over to Fangtasia."

"Very well. I have some things to do before I go to rest. I will see you both later." He left them in his study and went to complete his preparations for tomorrow night's departure.

"Pam, what's Godric like?"

"He is one of the kindest vampires I've ever met. He truly likes humans. He would have loved you in your human form and he will now as well. You have no need to worry about his liking you, after all, he puts up with me." She laughed.

"I'm glad. I think I'm going to go read for a while before I go down for the day. I'll see you tonight." She went down to their bedroom and found Eric there, tears on his face, head in his hands.

She came up behind him and put her arms around him and held him, letting HIM know she was there for him. He put his hands on her arms and simply felt. He felt the despair of not knowing the fate of his Maker, the love he could feel radiating from Sookie, the concern he could feel from both his children.

"Eric, is there anything you need me to do for you before we go to bed for the day," she whispered.

"I have packed, all that's left to do is plug in the warmer so we will have warm blood for the trip."

"I will go do that then I will come back and hold you as you have held me through the last week." She pulled away from him and went to the kitchen to plug in the warmer. When she got back he was still in the same position she had left him in.

She could feel his despair, his worry about Godric, the other feelings swirling through the bond. She got undressed and knelt behind him, putting her arms around him once again, "Master, let me take care of you for tonight." She lay down, pulling him with her.

He curled into her, laying his head on her stomach and felt her running her fingers through his hair. He felt comfort. Something he hadn't felt since Godric had released him centuries ago.

They were still like that when they rose with the setting of the sun the next night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ** Sorry about the other post. My brain's not quite awake yet, late night, not enough coffee, working on yet another story, the usual. MWAH!  
**

**I am SO honoured everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! **

**Italics is Eric and Sookie speaking telepathically. Underline italics is Sookie hearing other people's thoughts.**

**I keep forgetting to do this: I do not own Eric and Sookie nor do I own the other characters, at least not yet. They belong to Charlainne Harris for the original concept and Alan Ball for his True Blood interpretation of the original concept.**

**Now, without further words:  
**

"Eric, tell me which car to load up and it will be ready by the time you are done your shower."

"Load up the Lincoln then, it has more cargo space and will be more comfortable."

She loaded up the car and the warmer. By the time she was finished he was getting dressed. "Eric, do you want me to drive for a while? At least until I need to feed?"

"If you would like. Feed well before we leave though, I don't want to make too many stops."

"Eric, the warmer is filled and in the car, I've had two bags already and will have another two before we leave. I'll be fine."

"Sookie, I don't know how you do it but you manage to surprise me all the time."

"Hey, Pam's had 200 years to keep you on your toes, it's my turn now, the difference is it won't be my money habits that keep you occupied."

"Is that so?"

"It is. The sooner I get my shower the sooner we can get to Dallas. Why don't you go give your last minute instructions to Pam. I'll be out shortly." With that she went into the bathroom to get her shower, leaving a distraught Viking looking after her in wonder.

She was soon in the kitchen with them, drinking some blood and mentally preparing herself for a long drive with a distraught Viking.

Finally they were ready to leave with good-byes said and last minute instructions given.

It was a long, mostly silent, drive with them each in their own thoughts. He was wondering what had happened to Godric, how he could have disappeared, what could be done to find him and what resources Stan had at his disposal to help them find him.

Sookie was wondering what Godric was like, what she could do to help Eric find him, whether he would like her, if Eric needed her help.

A drive that, for a human, took three hours took them just under two hours to complete. Once they entered Dallas he called Isabel to let her know where they were and that they would meet her at the nest in two hours.

Sookie pulled over to the curb, "Eric, can you drive please? I need to feed before I get anywhere near humans and there are bound to be humans working at the hotel, even this late at night."

They switched spots and she dug into the warmer for her meal. "Sookie, they will have live donors there for you to feed from."

"That's all well and good but it doesn't do me any any good if I kill one of them because I'm too hungry. We both know I can't be starving when around humans, the temptation is too great."

She had just finished her third bag when they pulled up in front of the hotel they were staying in, The Silent Shore, and it certainly was silent. Vampires don't make much noise as a general rule and there weren't many humans, who are fairly noisy, around.

They went up to their room, put their things away and talked about protocol and etiquette since she would be meeting a Monarch for the first time. It wasn't a whole lot different from meeting regular vampires other than having to be quiet and control her temper although she was allowed to speak up if she was having problems with her telepathy or was hungry.

They soon left for Godric's nest where other vampires were going to be meeting them to hopefully give them information that could help them locate him.

"Isabel, has there been any news?"

"I'm afraid not."

"May I introduce my newest child, Sookie Stackhouse."

They greeted each other, "Master, may I wander please?"

"You may but stay on this floor and within the house."

She bowed, "Thank you Master, Isabel."

She took her leave and wandered the main floor, heading for the kitchen she had seen as they entered. There had been humans there and she wanted to read them if she could.

She heard the mundane, every day thoughts of Vampire's humans, dismissing them from her mind until she heard _tonight is the lock-in, tomorrow he will meet the sun. I hope they don't figure it out before then, it will be a glorious sight to behold, the devil meeting his doom_. She put on her best poker face and continued on into the kitchen so she could pinpoint the person thinking about a vampire meeting the sun. It was an older man, about 5'8, glasses, balding, slightly overweight.

_Master, can you and Isabel come to the kitchen please?_

_We are on our way my child._

They were there quickly, "What is it my Sookie?"

"_Master, that man is a FOTS member, a traitor. Godric is scheduled to meet the sun tomorrow._ I'm hungry Master, may I have some blood please?"

"_Thank you my child. Stay with him while I speak with Isabel, but only as long as he remains in the house and on this floor._ You may. Stay in here, I will return momentarily."

He left with Isabel and explained the situation to her. She was not happy, the man was her human and she loved him dearly.

"Can you restrain him for now? We need to get to Godric tonight or it will be too late."

"Of course, I will restrain him myself but I must call the King first."

Eric went back to Sookie while Isabel made her phone call, "Feeling better?"

"Yes Master, the blood helped. _Are you going to get Godric tonight?"_

_"Yes, and I need you to come with us to tell us how many humans we are up against and to tell us, if you can, where Godric is._

_"Of course, I will do what I can for my GrandSire. Are there any unattached donors? Straight from the source will give me a longer lasting effect to resist getting dizzy than bagged will."_

Isabel came in then, "Hugo, can I see you upstairs for a moment?"

Eric turned to her and asked, in Italian "Are there any unattached donors? Sookie is a telepath and has been having problems maintaining control with it since turning. She needs straight from the source so she can be around humans tonight for as long as possible."

Isabel replied, still in Italian"The donors were given the night off but she can feed from Hugo tonight. I am renouncing my claim on him and demoting him to houseboy, for the use of all, until our Sheriff returns and can pass judgment."

"Very well. Let us know when he is available then."

He turned to Sookie, whose mouth was agape, "Come, let's slip outside for a bit." He took her hand and led her out, "You did well tonight. Is that why you wanted to wander? So you could listen to the humans?"

"Thank you Master. Yes, that's why I wanted to wander. I wasn't looking for a traitor, I was just listening in to see if anyone was thinking about Godric and what their impressions of him were without seeming to be nosy."

"Whatever the motivation, thank you. We now know where my Maker is and once the King arrives we will be able to lay a plan to retrieve him.

Isabel has said you may feed from the traitor since he was hers. She has renounced her claim on him and he will be confined to the nest until their Sheriff can make a ruling as to what to do with him." He heard Isabel looking for them, "Come my love, Isabel is looking for us."

"Eric, Sookie, can we speak in private for a moment?" He nodded assent so she led them to her office. "My office is soundproof so you may speak freely here without other vampires hearing. Sookie, with your Maker's permission can you listen to Hugo to see what else he may know? The more information we have going in the better chance we have of retrieving him with few casualties on either side.

Also, you may feed from him when you are ready. You may feed to his near death. Just leave enough blood so that he will live for his punishment."

"If my Master will allow it I would be happy to listen to him for you. As long as he's with me when I feed I will do as you ask, leaving him barely alive and unable to function. May I practice my glamour on him as well? I have an idea and with your and my Maker's permission I think it will work.

I won't feed until just before we go so the effects will last further into the night, hopefully until we return. Could we take some bags with us? We still have some in the warmer and can add more. I'm sure Godric will need blood and, depending on the number of humans there are and how hard I have to work to keep their thoughts out of my head, I may need some as well."

They discussed her idea for the glamour and Eric and Isabel decided to allow it.

"You need to listen soon. The King will be here in ten minutes. Once he arrives things will begin to happen and you may not have time then."

"I am ready whenever the two of you are once I have another blood."

"You may go get your drink then. We will come for you in a couple of minutes."

"Master, Isabel." She bowed to them both and left the room.

"Isabel, what is your motivation for nearly draining him?"

"I believe he did this because he is upset with me since I refuse to turn him just yet. He has a young daughter and I want him to be able to spend time with her while she's still young and wants to be with him.

I want him to fear us and I believe her idea for the glamour will do exactly what needs to be done.

The King will be here soon, she needs to listen to him now."

They found Sookie and took her to him. He was in a totally empty room, chained to the wall, totally naked and gagged so his screams wouldn't be heard by the donors once they returned. Tears streaked his face and it looked like he had been struggling against his bonds.

When the three of them came into the room he was struck with fear. What were they going to do to him? He didn't want to die, at least not here and now, not like this.

"Hugo, I am here to find out what you know about the Fellowship and what they are planning to do with Godric. If they harm my GrandSire my Maker and I have been promised immunity and told we may do what we wish with you. You will not enjoy what we do. You will be begging for death, craving it, for weeks, months before you will be given your one true death."

Eric was thinking about her brilliance in this. Fear was a powerful motivator. Hugo didn't know that most of what she said wasn't true, he didn't need to know, but just the thought of months of inescapable torture would most likely get them what they needed quickly.

She placed her hand on one of his arms, "Please remove his gag so he can answer me."

Isabel did as requested. "Thank you.

"Hugo, how did they get Godric?"

"He was out prowling around one night and a couple of vampire hunters came upon him unaware and managed to trap him in a silver net." What he thought was totally different, he was digging a hole to sleep in for the day. Fellowship people saw him so once the sun was up they erected a dark tent over the place, dug him up and took him to the church.

"What are they planning on doing to him?"

"They have been draining him and selling the blood, using the money to fund their movement against the vampires. He is to meet the sun at sunrise this morning."

"Why are you a part of this? Why did you not tell Isabel when you learned he was there?"

"I was angry at Isabel. We had another argument about her turning me, or not." I didn't tell her because I had heard him tell her he wouldn't be back that night, he would be sleeping in the ground. I told the Fellowship and they followed him. It was totally my idea that they take him in the first place. I love her, I want to spend an eternity with her.

"Thank you Hugo." She got directly in front of him and lifted his face so he was looking directly into her eyes. "Hugo, you will stay in this house until told otherwise by the nest Master. You may not go outside, not even into the backyard. You will speak to no human unless the human has been approved by the nest Master for you to speak with. You will not make any phone calls except the one to your ex-wife to tell her you can't see your daughter this weekend because you have an out of town meeting first thing in the morning and need to leave tonight to prepare.

You are terrified of every vampire in this building but still you remain. Each evening you will be waiting outside the Master's chamber door and offer him your blood to atone for what you have done. Each sunrise you will offer him your blood before he goes to rest.

You will do all the menial jobs in the house and will be a willing donor for any who wish to drink from you, you will be unable to say no to any as long as you follow the standing rules for donors. Once someone has fed from you you will no longer get aroused from that particular vampire, whether it is a nest mate or a visitor, once they feed from you you will no longer be aroused by their feeding from you.

Only the nest Master, my Master or myself can make any alterations to these instructions and only myself or my Master can lift these instructions or glamour you in future. Are we clear?"

"Yes Mistress."

The three left the room and arrived in the living room just as the King did. Eric put his hand on Sookie's shoulder and knelt, pulling her with him, "Your Majesty," and she followed suit. The King looked like your typical geek. He was just missing the pocket protector to complete the look.

"Everyone rise. No formality tonight. We are here to form a plan to bring Godric home. What have you found out Isabel?"

"I will let Sookie, Sheriff Northman's newest progeny, answer Stan. We just finished interrogating him and she was quite magnificent.

Sookie, if you would?"

"Thank you for the compliment Isabel. Your Majesty..."

"Stan, please. No formality tonight, this is not court."

Sookie looked at Eric and he nodded. It would be okay for her to use his first name. "Thank you Stan. Hugo is in love with Isabel, wants to spend eternity with her but they had been disagreeing over the fact she won't change him yet. He heard Godric tell Isabel that he wouldn't be home, would be sleeping in the ground, that day so he called the Fellowship and told them, even suggested they drain him and use the proceeds from his blood sales to fund their works. They didn't exactly take Godric unaware as he said. He was followed that night by FOTS members and once he had gone to ground they erected a light tight tent and dug him up, took him to their church and have been draining him ever since."

"Anything else? Where is the traitor Isabel?"

"He is chained in one of the empty rooms Stan." She went on to explain about their plans for Hugo until Godric could pass judgment.

"Brilliant. Who's idea was the glamour?"

"Sookie's."

"How old are you Sookie?"

"In human years I was 26, in vampire age I'm just over a week."

"So brilliant for one so young, you have done well and are a credit to your Maker.

Are there plans in place for the retrieval Isabel?"

"There are Stan. Sookie is a telepath so will be going with us to give us numbers and, hopefully, a more definite location within the building so there will be minimal loss of life. Once we get the numbers and location we will simply go in, find Godric and bring him home. We do not plan on harming any humans, instead using our glamour or simple scare tactics, but are prepared just in case. We are also taking a warmer of blood since Godric will most likely require some and Sookie is anticipating her own need as well."

"Well done. Eric, take your child to feed then we will leave."

"Come Sookie, the night is growing short, we need to get Godric and then return to the hotel." He led her back to Hugo, "Sookie, I will tell you when to stop. There is a very fine line between leaving just enough for survival and leaving him drained. You may begin."

"Hugo, tonight is your first night as a willing donor," she said just before she struck, sinking her fangs into his jugular and drawing deeply over and over again until she heard her Maker tell her it was enough. She felt human, warm, full of health and vitality.

"Sookie, can you hear how faintly his heart is beating, how shallow his breath? That is the fine line. Half a draw more and he would be beyond help.

"Thank you Master. I hear the differences. Let's go, I'm feeling warm, healthy and vital. I'm hoping this will last as long as we need it to."

"Hold one moment Sookie. I want you to take more of my blood as well. You may need the extra burst of strength or speed and I would feel better if you had it." He put his wrist in front of her mouth and she bit tenderly, taking only a couple of mouthfuls. She felt the change, almost imperceptible, her shields slid into place and were more stable than ever.

"Master, I believe that was what I've needed for the last week. As soon as I took your blood my shields slid into place and are stronger than ever. I don't think I'll be having any more problems but I'll be prepared just in case."

They met everyone in the kitchen where they were collecting blood bags into a warmer. "Sookie, I believe your preferred is O+?"

"It is Stan, although I can drink anything except B+."

"With what you brought we have plenty for both you and your GrandSire, it is his preferred type as well. That is why we have so much. Since he is the local Sheriff and nest Master he needs his strength as well. We must leave, the night is growing short. Eric, fly to the church with your child and learn what you can. We will meet you in the surrounding woods as soon as may be."

They bowed, "Majesty," and left, taking to the air as soon as they were outside, Eric carrying her since she wasn't fast enough, yet, for their purposes this night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am very glad everyone is enjoying my story :) and I'm loving the reviews.**

**I am looking for someone who can write a dialogue for me via Lafayette. I have it written out but I just can't write the way he speaks. If anyone could help me it would be greatly appreciated and, of course, you would get mention in an author's note. I have two passages for him I need translated and I am just unable to get into his character. If you can help please PM me.  
**

**Enjoy:  
**

They soon landed on the church roof and she listened intently. "_Master, there are nine patrolling the perimeter. They have guns with wooden bullets, stakes and plenty of silver to debilitate or kill us. There are about 150 civilians inside the sanctuary, both adult and child, for the sleep-in leading up to the sunrise service although none of them knows exactly what the Newlins really have planned. They know there are stakes hidden throughout the church. There are five humans in the office area and their thoughts are truly evil. One of them is Steve Newlin himself, founder of the FOTS and leader of this branch. Godric is in the basement and in pain. I can't read his thoughts but I can feel his pain, can you?"_

"_I can feel him my child. I am communicating with him, telling him he will soon be freed. He is anxious to meet you my Sookie. Come, let's get into the forest to meet the rest of the force."_

He picked her up and lifted off again, landing inside the tree line, right beside the King.

He whispered, soft as the wind, what she had learned. _Master, if there are enough here we can glamour the guards to let us pass in and back again and go in through the secret entrance on the south side of the building which is closest to the stairs leading to the basement."_

_Well done._

"Majesty, Sookie has just told me of a secret entrance on the south side and it is closest to the stairs into the basement. She also suggests glamouring the guards to allow us to pass through and back again if there are enough of us."

"Your child still holds close to her humanity. She will get along well with Godric. We brought fifteen, it will be so."

They were all soon in place. The glamour message was quite simple, the guards would remember nothing of the following fifteen minutes.

As soon as the glamour was in place they made their way to the south entrance and walked in and straight to the basement door. Someone was coming up the stairs. They left Sookie walking past the door, since she looked the most human, and the rest waited just up the hallway. As soon as the door opened she had the man in her glamour and she had him lead them to Godric and unlock his chains then chained him up in Godric's place, leaving him there. Someone handed Godric a bag of blood and he gratefully sank his fangs in so he could replenish his strength.

They soon worked their way out of the church and back to the nest with Eric and Sookie heading back to the hotel. They would meet with everyone the next night.

Once they were in their room, "Eric, that was actually fun. I like Stan and Isabel. They seem to care about those under their care, Godric and each other."

"They do my love. Godric is a rare vampire. He cares about those around him, human and vampire alike. He will like you very much, as I'm sure Pam told you when you asked her about him."

"Eric, I didn't have any trouble with my shields tonight, I think your blood did the trick.

Now, I want to talk to you about something totally unrelated but just as close to my heart. After I rose the first night we both said we would like to take things further maybe. I asked you for time to get over Bill and my broken heart, time to heal. You gave me that. I'm ready when you are."

"Are you sure Sookie? I don't want you to feel rushed."

"Positive Eric. I have been attracted to you since I first saw you that night. I was drawn to you, almost inexplicably. I want to try this Eric, with all my heart. Bill never was meant for me, no matter how much he wished it, no matter how much I wished it. It always was you, always. No matter how a romantic relationship ends up between us you will always be my beloved Maker and friend, only the death of one of us could end that and I have absolutely no intention of dying any time soon or allowing you to die either."

"You are a remarkable vampire Sookie. You helped save my Maker tonight with ways which he would approve even though you've not yet met him. You've made me very happy by simply being yourself. As for a romantic relationship, I have been waiting for the day you would come to me, since even before you were turned." With that he planted a spine tingling, toe curling kiss on her beautiful lips. She returned his kiss and surpassed his fervour. They had two hours of passionate love making, fervent fucking and much touching and kissing and petting. When the sun came up they were both sated and went to their death in each others arms.

When they rose the next night it was with smiles on their faces and arms around each other. "My lover, I do believe you were made just for me by the Gods, as I was made for you. We were meant to find each other.

Come, we must be at Godric's in an hour. You wish to meet him do you not?"

"I do, could you call for a female redhead donor while I take a shower please?"

"Of course. She will be here when you are ready." True to his word her dinner was waiting, sitting on the bed, when she emerged from the bathroom. He waited while she fed to make sure she wouldn't need him then took his shower while she got dressed.

When they got to Godric's nest there was quite a crowd, very different from the previous night. Tonight all the vampires had their humans with them, plus the random donors were on hand for those who didn't have a human.

He was sitting in front of the fireplace and had a long line up of people wishing to speak with him. Once he saw Eric and Sookie he excused himself and led them to his private rooms.

Once the greetings were out of the way, not a difficult procedure in vampire society since most were quite direct and simply gave their name without all the chit chat and fluff associated with human introductions, Eric told him about what had been going on in his life and how Sookie came to be vampire.

"Sookie, how are you enjoying being a vampire?"

"Sir, I'll need a few more years before I can give you a better answer but I'm finding it quite enjoyable for the most part."

"Good. I understand you were instrumental in freeing me last night."

"I don't know about instrumental but I was there."

"Instrumental. It was your telepathy which allowed them to come in without loss of lives on either side. In the last century or so I have become a pacifist, loss of life is abhorrent whether it is human, vampire or other."

"I'm glad there were no lives lost but it was a team effort."

He laughed and they went on to other topics. She slipped into down time and was roused when Eric brought some donors in for them. Once they had fed the topic came around to Hugo.

"Sookie, I understand the glamour was your idea. It was brilliant. The mixture of fear and the compulsion to please is perfect. He will be well cared for. One of our unattached nest mates has agreed to take him on as a pet until Isabel's punishment is through."

"Is he okay? Obviously I didn't take too much but still, with me being so new..."

"He is fine. Why don't we go see him so you can see what does happen when you drink so much from one person?"

Godric led them upstairs to a bedroom. When he opened the door Hugo ways lying in bed asleep. His pale complexion was greyish from the blood loss and his heartbeat was laboured, his breathing was shallow but steady. "This is what a nearly drained body looks like? Why did Isabel want me to incapacitate him like this?"

Eric looked at her and smiled, she always had good questions, "You needed the blood and had been very helpful so she wanted to repay you in some way so she didn't owe you. She wanted him to stay put even though your glamour would have done the job. She also wanted to punish him for what he did. He was her human, you said he loves her and I believe she loves him as well. She couldn't do the job because he would have then thought she was finally going to turn him even though he betrayed her trust in him and this nest."

"Now what, exactly, is a nest?"

He laughed, but Godric answered. "A nest is a house of vampires and their humans. I am the elder, so not only am I the local Sheriff, as Eric is Sheriff in your area, I am also Master of this nest. I am responsible for all the vampires in this area. Even if I weren't Sheriff I would still be responsible for the residents of this nest."

"So, do you have a nest Eric?"

"Only with you."

"Have you ever belonged to one?"

"Once, many centuries ago, with Godric."

"That sounds like a very lonely existence."

"It has been at times. Louisiana is the longest I have stayed in the same place since I was in that nest and you are the best thing to happen to me since I turned Pam over two hundred years ago. I've spent the majority of that time as a Sheriff to Sophie Anne although that is not the reason I came here. I came here from Europe because I wanted something new. Now I find I am wishing, no, longing, to show you the world. If I can arrange to leave behind my Sheriff duties would you travel with me? See my homeland, Pam's homeland, maybe Godric's homeland and many other places besides?"

"I would once I get a chance to see my friends and family so they know I truly am fine, that becoming vampire has not changed who I am way down deep inside, it has enhanced who I am but not made me what they fear it has, a monster who preys on the innocent and weak, who has no morals or values other than to kill or be killed.

Do you think Pam and Godric would come with us? I rarely get a chance to spend time with Pam and I would like to get to know Godric as well."

Godric smiled. She had only just met him and wanted to know if he would travel with them. She truly did have a kind heart, rarely thought of herself or did things for herself. Yes, he thought, I would like to get to know her better as well. It was time he reconnected with his child, his only child, and his child's other progeny as well. Yes, he would travel with them.

"I think that can be arranged my child's child. I would need time to settle things here but travelling again does sound good. I have become too complacent here. It is time to get in touch with my roots again. Yes, we will travel together, see all the world has to offer."

Just then Eric's phone rang. Pam. "What is it Pam? I can feel your anxiety from here."

"Master, Lorena managed to get free during the day yesterday. The word is out by those she has slighted in the one night she has been free that she is out for revenge. She is out for Sookie, wants her undead life to end and if she can get you and me at the same time it will be only sweeter for her."

"Would you like to travel again? See our homelands again? Sookie, Godric and I were just talking about it and now would be the perfect time to do so."

"Are you serious Master?"

"Very much so Pam. We feel the need to see the world, will you come?"

"Master, I would like nothing better. I am bored with the bloodbags here. There is no sport in taking what they so freely give. I miss hunting and staying in the shadows. Yes, I will come with you. What of Godric? He will come as well?"

"He will. He needs time to settle things here as I need time to settle things there.

Has the Queen called?"

"Nightly Master, several times a night, and Andre is about to drive me to distraction. I have told them nothing but they do want to know just where the hell Bill is. It seems he had a hidden agenda coming here, which we already knew was true."

"We did. Very well, let me wrap things up here and I will be home soon. I will stop in New Orleans first to see what the Queen wants and then I will come home to settle things then we can leave."

"Very well Master. I will see you soon." They hung up.

"Master can we go to your office? There are things the three of us must speak of."

Goodric waved for them to come with him.

Once they were seated, "Sookie, I must go see the Queen. I suspect she is after you for your telepathy, to make you her child. I do not want you anywhere near her until I can discern the truth. With Godric's permission you will stay here with him until I send for you."

"Of course she can stay here but I will leave her with Isabel and come with you. If all else fails I can tell her I have summoned you and your children to me. She can not interfere that way."

"Yes Master but is Isabel worthy?"

"She is, my child. Despite the current trouble she has been my left hand for 300 years and I'm sure Sookie will be enough to keep her out of trouble. They will watch each other.

They will go to ground in friendly territories until we call them. Lorena will not find them. Isabel is over 600 years, she is quite capable of safeguarding your child.

I will leave the two of you alone for now. We will leave at first dark tonight so we can get this unpleasantness over with quickly and be on our way."

He rose and closed the door behind him as he left to issue his orders to Isabel, take care of the issue with Hugo and talk to Stan about resigning.

Sookie was not happy. It was her life, well, her undead life, and everything was being decided for her. He could feel her rising anger so he picked up the phone and called for two donors.

When she was done feeding he asked one of the donors to have the house man brought in.

A minute later there was a knock at the door and a sickly looking vampire came in and Eric hissed, calling his Master to them.

Godric was there quickly. Just as he opened his mouth to ask what the matter was Eric enlightened him. "Master, you have another spy. This is Waldo, one of the Queen's children."

Godric hissed. "Thank you Eric. I will be back momentarily." He grabbed Waldo by the scruff of the neck and carried him to another empty bedroom where he stripped his prisoner and silvered him to the wall.

He went back to his child and motioned for them to come with him. He led them outside and took to the air. Eric picked Sookie up and followed until they landed in an empty field.

"I will have the house swept for bugs today. Isabel and Sookie will leave with us today but there will be six coffins. Two will be you and I, two will be Sookie and Isabel and two will be empty. The empty ones will be coming with us. Isabel will take Sookie somewhere safe until we call for them." As he finished speaking there was a loud boom off in the distance and a smoke cloud appeared. They took off without another word being said.


	7. Chapter 7

As they hovered over where his nest had been they saw vampires crawling from the wreckage and going off after whoever did this to their home.

Godrich turned to Eric, "Go to the Hotel Camilla and ask for the room reserved for Samuel Hoffman and tell them there will be injured vampires and humans arriving. I trust you to make the necessary arrangements for their care." He plummeted to the ground and took charge of the situation.

Eric flew them to the hotel and did as instructed while Sookie texted Pam.

Sookie: Trouble. go 2 ground. be safe.

Pam: Will do. be safe.

They were soon in their room and neither one of them was very happy. "Eric, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet. We will wait for Godric to arrive, then we will find out more. Meanwhile I need to alert Pam."

As he was taking out his phone, "I already did. I told her there was trouble and to go to ground."

"Very good my child, good initiative. She will do so since she knows you are with me so the message will have come from me, assuming my phone might be traced. Send one to Godric and ask him to bring disposables with him."

"Give me his number then please."

Sookie: fo. t. h. diapers? (from Eric Northman, Sookie to Godric, disposable cells?)

Godric: h. t. fo. closet. more in thirty. (From Godric to Sookie and Eric Northman. Phones in the dresser. He will bring more in fifteen minutes.)

Eric laughed. "Good, he'll be here in fifteen minutes with more phones but there are some in the dresser."

"Dresser? It says closet."

"I know but we're speaking in code so if anyone is listening in it will take them a while to figure things out.

When he gets here it will be close to dawn but we'll try to cover all that pertains to you before you go down for the day. You may wake in a travel coffin tomorrow and I most likely won't be there but I will try to send you some sort of message each dawn and dusk so you don't worry and please listen to Isabel, treat her as you would me."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Whoever is watching will be looking for the two of us together so if we split up it will keep them off the trail for a while, confuse them."

"Oh. I'll miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you too my love. We will soon be where they won't be able to touch us. If I can't arrange a meeting for you with your family and friends I will at least let the Shifter know what's going on so he can let the others know you are well."

He could feel her sadness and confusion so he pulled her to him and simply held her. By the time Godric arrived she was resigned to do what had to be done.

When he walked in she went and washed her face then came back out to find out what was going on.

"Sookie, Isabel survived so she will still accompany you to a safehouse where you should be safe.

I am going to give you your first Maker's command. You are to treat Isabel as your Maker, do as she says without question, as your Maker I command it."

She felt invisible bands tighten around her and she nodded to let him know she felt the command.

"Good, now only Isabel knows where you are going. That way the Queen can not get the information out of me no matter how hard she tries. If she is desperate enough she will try. Godric will be coming with me so he can tell her himself that he has called me away for an indeterminate amount of time. I am going to resign my sheriffdom and will meet you some place of Isabel's choosing as soon as possible.

By the time you rise you should be at your destination and I will be at mine. I will let you know I am safe twice a night. You are not, under any circumstances, to come find me if I should miss a time." He pulled out a bank card, "This is for one of my European accounts. It has $50,000 US in it and I will arrange to have it replenished whenever the balance drops below that. It is untraceable from here so use it as you need it. The code is 0701 and it's a checking account."

There were tears running down her face, "Why does it sound like you are giving me a final good-bye? I'm just getting to know you, I don't want to lose you too."

He pulled her into his lap, "I promise this is not a final good-bye. I will see you much sooner than you think, as will Godric and Pam. The sun is rising, off to bed with you.". He swatted her bottom and lay there with her in his arms and held her until the sun claimed him as well.

When she woke she was in a travel coffin and it felt like they were still moving. "Isabel?"

"It is safe to come out. About the middle of the lid, where the catch is, there is a release. Just pull it."

She pulled and the lid lifted easily. She climbed out and discovered they were in the cargo hold of a plane.

"Where are we going and did you pack any blood?"

"We are very nearly in Italy and there is some blood in the warmer.

You may call me Izzy while we're here and you are Michelle Adele Hale. We are here on extended holiday, visiting my homeland, while you become accustomed to your new state of being."

"Wow! We were just talking about travelling and here I am leaving before them. Are we going to do any sightseeing while we're here?"

"We'll wait a few days to see what's happening back home. For now we can work on any skills you may have, maybe learn some history and just hang out for a while.

When we land you should check your phone for your message then turn it off so we can't be tracked via GPS. They'll be able to get hold of us on a landline when they wish to know. You might also let Pam know you're fine and have gone to ground. Also tell her you will send a message twice a night until you see her again."

About that time they felt the first bumps of the landing gear as it was being lowered.

"Not much longer now. We should be on the ground within the next half hour."

Sookie moved over closer to Isabel, "I hate take off and landing. Please hold my hand?"

Isabel reached over and took her hand, holding it just tight enough to let Sookie know she wasn't alone.

When they were finally on the ground Isabel led them through getting their luggage and customs. Even though it was still early in the evening it was still crowded. They were expedited through customs though since no one really wants to stand in a long line with a hungry vampire.

Once they were outside Sookie turned her phone on and there was her message.

Eric: Miss u already c u soon. 3

She sent back: Miss u more. Have arrived. 3

To Pam: Gone 2 ground. will mssg 2x a night til again. 3

With that message she turned her phone off and looked around her. The last streaks of colour were faintly streaking the night sky.

It was beautiful here.

They went to the car rental desk and picked up the car which had already been reserved for them. Since Sookie's coffin had been on loan from Anubis they left it there. Isabel's would be stored for her until they were told where to deliver it.

"Izzy, I really need to feed. The blood bags don't last as long with me if they aren't body temperature and those were definitely on the cold side."

"Have you learned to hunt yet?"

"Not yet. We were trying to get my telepathy under control first since that would have caused more problems, short and long term, than not knowing how to hunt right away."

"Very well. I know the Sheriff here. We'll go there, announce ourselves and see where there is a convenient place with donors. How bad off are you?"

"The hunger is just starting so I would say 90 minutes tops before I will have trouble controlling myself."

"We have time then."

They drove for a short while before they came to an office building. Security stopped them at reception but allowed them to go on through once they were told that they were there to check in with the Sheriff.

"Sheriff. E 'bello rivederti. Questa è la mia bambina, Michelle. Siamo venuti in vacanza prolungata, mentre lei si abitua alla sua nuova condizione dell'essere." (Sheriff. It is good to see you again. This is my child, Michelle. We have come on extended holiday while she becomes accustomed to her new state of being.)

"Isabel, è un vero piacere rivederti. Quanto tempo si ferma questa volta?" (  
Isabel, it is a true pleasure to see you again. How long are you staying this time?)

"Non siamo sicuri ancora per quanto tempo staremo. Parla solo inglese e svedese, così si può impostare la lingua italiana a suo favore?" (We're not sure yet how long we will be staying. She speaks only English so can we switch to English for her benefit?)

"But of course lovely Isabel. Michelle, it is a pleasure to meet you."

She curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Sheriff, she needs to feed, are there any willing donors close by?"

"There are. There's a club about three blocks down if you are so inclined."

"Thank you Sheriff. We will be staying at my villa if you should have need of me." They nodded and took their leave.

"Michelle, if the club he's talking about is the one I'm thinking of the clientele will be mostly vampire. The humans there are strictly for show and feeding. They will be heavily glamoured to remember nothing of what they see or do there. They will not remember us.

We must do something about your scent though. I am portraying you as my child yet you smell nothing like me. It would be best if we shared blood although sex would work as well, both would be even better."

"Could we change it to Maker by Proxy? That way the different scent wouldn't rouse as many suspicions. My Maker is being punished for some indiscretion or other and turned me over to you until he is released?"

"That would certainly explain your different scent but what could your Maker have done to cause such a lengthy sentence?"

Sookie laughed, "Let's stick with beating a human near to death over an extended time, leaving her close to death, barely breathing. That IS what happened to me although it was Bill, Lorena's child, that actually beat me that badly. He got six months in a silver wrapped coffin for it from the Magister with another six months added because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. It's a story I'm not likely to forget although I don't want to use his name if at all possible."

"That will work. Yes. This club is more like an all out orgy so there will be plenty of naked vampires, humans too, and plenty of sex. You don't have to partake in the sex if you don't wish to, we do sometimes go in just to feed if we're in a hurry."

"No sex. I'm not that comfortable with nudity and public sex is totally out of the question. I simply need to feed."

"That's fine. We'll go in, find a couple of donors, feed and be on our way then. Did Eric give you any money?"

"He gave me a card for one of his European accounts although since I don't speak or read Italian using a debit or bank machine might pose a problem."

"We will use a bank machine, that way I can tell you what it says without being conspicuous."

"That's fine. I don't need a whole lot but I would like to buy some blood to keep where ever we're staying, some books or puzzles or something and maybe some clothes since I didn't get much of a chance to pack so this is probably all I have with me."

"Did he tell you how much was in the account?"

"Yes, he said $50,000 and that he would arrange to have it replenished automatically when it fell below that amount."

"I have already arranged for blood to be stocked at the villa. I have a huge library, some of the books are even in English. I will even endeavour to teach you Italian if you like.

Here is a bank. Let me see the card."

Sookie handed over the card. Isabel glanced at the back and handed it back. "Yes, the card will work at any bank in Europe. I think 500 Euros will be enough for what you need tonight. Come, let's get your money and get you fed."

They were soon on their way to the club. When they got there Sookie was surprised to be stopped at the door and charged admission. She reached for her money but Isabel just glared at her so she stopped and let Izzy pay. The price was outrageous though, twenty-five Euros each!

She tried not to look at what was going on around her but it was impossible not to see the different states of undress that people were in. Some were fully dressed in cocktail dresses and suits, some were in jeans and tees but most were at least half naked and almost all were in some sort of sexual position whether it was pleasuring themselves or having someone else pleasure them.

They quickly made their way to the donor room where there were humans lined up against the wall, standing perfectly still, with name tags stating what blood type they were. To her disappointment there were no O+ available so she opted for a pretty little thing who had a most enticing scent. She was an A- and tasted divine!

Once she was done feeding the vampiress the girl went to the couch and sat down, removing her name tag.

Sookie looked at Isabel for an explanation, "Once they have fed a vampire they sit on the couch to signal everyone that they are now unavailable. They will not be allowed to donate again until a week from now so they have time to build their blood supply back up. The owners here really do take good care of their donors. It wouldn't do to let a Sino Aids carrier, or someone else who is unhealthy, through. Each donor must complete a questionnaire and medical examination before they are allowed to donate. If they wish to discontinue they are paid what they are owed and allowed to leave with no knowledge of being a donor. If they continue they are given a medical every six months to ensure they are still healthy. All medical care is paid for by the club owners and the donors live in a house together where a cook is provided to make healthy meals for them. They also have a house mother who lives with them to make sure they stay healthy and are happy."

"WOW! Are they still allowed to work and visit with family and friends?"

"They are although they are paid well so most opt not to continue working. Some will do volunteer work or go to school or find other things to do to fill their daylight hours. If they choose to continue they are paid half their wages in cash so they will have spending money and the other half is put into an escrow account so they will have money enough to live on once they decide they no longer wish to donate or become too ill to do so."

"WOW! It's hard to believe that vampires, at least the ones I'm used to, would even care enough about humans to ensure that they are healthy and happy."

"Michelle, the European way of life is so very different from the American way. You will see this the longer you stay here.

Europe has the highest concentration of older vampires. Most of the ones you will be meeting are at least 500 and some are much, much older. Some as great as 2000 and even a couple who are even older than that.

They have learned much during their centuries here. The most important one, next to survival at all costs, is that in order to have a healthy food supply you must supply them with the healthy food and ensure that they are happy and healthy. The only reason the donors are glamoured is because they will occasionally see things here that could cause mental or emotional duress so, in order to avoid this, they are glamoured.

Now come, we need to get some shopping done and then get to the villa. It is only a couple of hours until dawn and we have just enough time to get you a few things and drive there. I'm assuming your flying ability isn't full blown yet?"

"No Izzy, my flying is still more of a fast levitation. I can get places with it but it takes two or three times longer than it does Eric to get places."

"We will definitely need to drive then. I can fly but I am not able to carry a passenger with me as yet. So come, let's get your shopping done and be on our way."

They soon had their shopping done and were on their way to Isabel's villa.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am glad everyone is enjoying my story :). I have a couple of other stories in the works but I don't know if I'll have much time to write or post this weekend. It's our Thanksgiving weekend and SOMEONE (not mentioning any names, coughmecough) has to cook.**

**I'm still looking for someone who can write Lafyette's parts for me if anyone is interested.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

Back in the states Eric and Godric are preparing for an audience with the Queen. It isn't quite full dark yet. They had time to discuss their strategy one last time before leaving for Sophie-Ann's court.

They were at the compound shortly after first dark but, since they weren't expected, she was punishing them by making them wait, whether she was actually busy or not, until she was damn good and ready to meet with them.

Finally the mountains that she called bodyguards allowed them entrance to the court after having them sit there for nearly three hours.

"Northman, Godric, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

They bowed, "Majesty, I understand you have been trying to contact me?"

"I have.

What has become of Bill?"

"The Magister did not contact you?"

"He did not. Why would he?"

"I don't know Majesty unless it's because Bill is still one of your subjects and is being punished."

She sighed, so hard put upon she was. "What did that moron do this time?"

"Majesty, he raped and beat a human to within an inch of her life many times over the course of three weeks. When it was discovered I was called in and she asked for my protection, which I granted and put in a complaint, on her behalf, before the Magister. He is currently serving a year in a coffin wrapped in silver and has to surrender half last year's gross to her to pay her medical bills."

"A year for beating a human? A little excessive isn't it?"

"He was letting his mouth get the better of him so the Magister tacked on another six months."

"Who was the human?"

"A woman by the name of Sookie Stackhouse."

Her eye twitched almost imperceptibly, damn that Compton! He never could do the simplest jobs correctly! "What happened to the girl?"

"Majesty, I called in Dr. Ludwig and she treated her. Her kidneys were bruised, there wasn't an inch on her body that wasn't some shade of black, blue or purple, several broken ribs as well as other bones, her larynx was nearly beyond repair. She survived with Dr. Ludwig's care and my blood."

"You gave her your blood? Why?"

"Majesty, I needed to hear her story and it would have been many weeks, possibly months, until I could have heard it. She needed to eat as well."

"Where is she now?"

"I do not know. She went into hiding in fear for her life."

"Why would she fear for her life if Bill is in a coffin?"

"Majesty, his Maker interrupted the proceedings, offering to do Bill's punishment. When the Magister told her he would serve the first half and she could serve the last half she lost her temper so she was told they would each be serving a year and she couldn't serve his time for him. At this point she lost control and started choking Ms. Stackhouse. I tried to make her let go but she wouldn't. When the girl lost consciousness she threw her against the Magister's bus breaking her neck and back.

For this the Magister sentenced her to five more years in a coffin, to be served before she meets her final death, leaving her estate to Ms. Stackhouse."

"How did the girl survive such injuries?" She had a sneaking suspicion she knew the answer, if it is what she was thinking she would kill Compton herself.

"Majesty, I turned her. She is my child now."

"That still does not explain why she is in fear for her life."

"Majesty, Lorena, Bill's Maker, escaped the day before yesterday so I sent her to ground until this problem can be dealt with."

"I am going to kill Compton once his punishment is over! I sent him to procure the girl for me. I wanted her telepathy for myself. Tell me, did her telepathy survive her turning Eric?"

"No Majesty, it did not."

"Pity, she would have been most helpful at the summit next year. Is there anything else Sheriff?"

"Actually there is Majesty. I would like to relinquish my Sheriffdom. My Maker has called me and my children to him."

"I will be sorry to lose you. Do you have anyone in mind to take over for you?"

"Maxwell Lee. He has a good mind, is good with numbers and has helped on occasion when neither myself nor Pam has been available to do the job."

"Very well. It shall be so. You will have until the end of the week to transfer everything over to him and teach him what he needs to know to do the job correctly."

"Thank you Majesty, it will be so."

"Good, if there is nothing else..."

"Nothing Majesty."

"Good, you are dismissed."

They bowed to her and left court, not saying anything until they were high in the air. "Master, that was a little too easy."

"It was but I think she will let you go. I think she's angrier with Bill than she is that Sookie was turned and 'lost' her telepathy. She will take it out on him, and Lorena, if she ever gets hold of her."

"Hmmm, maybe I should contact my contacts, see where she is and tip off the Queen, kill two birds with one stone."

"It certainly couldn't hurt and I'm sure Sookie would be ecstatic that you were in no danger. You are going to let her know you'll be with her some time next week, right?"

"Once I have my reservations confirmed, yes."

He took out a disposable cell: to Sookie: All's well. Queen agreed 2 let me resign. Finalising. 3 you. C u soon.

To Pam: On our way home. B there by sun up. Old tree house.

Pam: All's well?

Eric: Yes. Queen agreed 2 let me resign. Godric here.

Pam: How is Gramps?

He snickered as he showed it to Godric: Fine. Heard from S?

Pam: Yes. Bet you did too. Heard just after sun up here. said she went to ground.

Eric: Yes, she did. Anything on L?

Pam: Last seen in Jackson 2 hours ago.

He dialed the Queen's number, "Andre, if the Queen would like a crack at Lorena she was last seen in Jackson about two hours ago. She will probably start her search for Sookie here so it would be my guess she would head down I20 to come straight here once she rises."

"Why are you telling us this Northman? Do you not want her for trifling with what is yours?"

"If the Queen does not want her for taking away what she thought of as hers I will gladly do away with the wretch."

"I will let you know shortly." He hung up.

Eric: relayed msg to Queen. Hoping she takes care of the problem.

Pam: We're not going to take her down? :(

Eric: No. tying up loose ends then going to S.

Pam: Hmpf. you're no fun any more.

Eric: I do try to keep you entertained, sorry I am failing.

Pam: Snark. Msg. from S. all's well & she 3 me. what is 3?

Eric: 3 is heart. means she loves you.

Sookie: 3 u Master. c u soon. phone off so no GPS.

Eric: 3 u 2. c u soonest. regards to companion.

Eric: Bring Maxwell Lee with you 2nite. He's new Sheriff.

Pam: Srios? He'll be thrilled.

Eric: Srios. hours treehouse.

Back in Italy:

"Izzy, Master says the Queen is allowing him to resign! He'll be here the soonest he can!"

"That is good news."

"Yes. It's only been a day and I miss him like crazy.

I should have asked you yesterday, did everyone make it out of the bombing okay?"

"We lost two vampires and four humans, Hugo being one of them."

"I am sorry."

Isabel's eyes were red rimmed now, "Did he love me Michelle?"

"His thoughts said he did and people can't lie to themselves. They can try but eventually the truth makes itself known.

Do they know who blew the nest up?"

"It was FOTS. A young man came in wearing a bomb and blew himself up trying to take us down. Apparently the FOTS is now training young people to kill vampires. He said something about the Light of Day Institute."

"That's so sad, training young people to hate. Human babies are born into this world with no preconceived ideas or prejudices, they learn it all from us, their parents and mentors.

The sun is coming. I'm going to bed. Sleep well Izzy."

"You too Michelle. I'll see you tonight."

Sookie lay there, in the bed which was currently hers, wondering what they were doing back home, if they missed her. She certainly missed them. She turned to her side and pulled the t-shirt he had worn the last time she saw him from under the pillow. She put it to her nose and inhaled. As long as he was alive everything would be fine.

Eric was sitting on his couch in downtime, not really thinking anything.

He came to when he heard the knock at the door. It was Pam and Maxwell. Good, soon this nightmare would be over and they could start their new life.

"Pam, Maxwell." They all nodded at each other. He sighed internally, he missed his Sookie's fire, her body, the way she made these things so much easier for him.

"Maxwell, I have resigned as Sheriff. You are my replacement if you will have the job."

"I would be honoured. Perhaps you could teach me how to deal with the Queen before she drives me insane?"

Eric laughed for the first time in what felt like days, "That is easy enough. I don't unless I absolutely have to. When I must I show her deference, tell her what she wants to hear, make my plans to most easily and effectively accomplish what she wants without sacrificing what I want and get to it. Most times she wants nothing other than her taxes and her weekly report. As long as the area is prosperous and running well she won't have cause to annoy you."

"That's it? Handle her with kid gloves and do what you want any way? You always have made it look easy."

"That's it. Tomorrow night I will show you where all the forms are and how to fill out the ones you need, give you the password for the Sheriff's email account, the number for the hotline and the numbers for the other Sheriff's so you will be part of the nightly phone chain."

"With your leave I have just enough time to make it home. My pet was left standing in the middle of the bedroom when Pam came to get me. I didn't have time to leave any instructions for her."

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow night, first dark, at the bar to get this ball rolling so I can get out of here."

Maxwell took his leave, leaving the three of them in the room.

"Godric, I'm glad to see you. Have you managed to keep my Maker in line? He's incorrigible you know."

"He wouldn't be Eric if he weren't. Your sister is magnificent, as you are in your own way."

"She is. I miss her even though we haven't had much of a chance to get to know one another yet. We will see her soon though. Are you going to be travelling with us?"

"I am once I settle things in Texas. The nest was clamouring for blood when we left. The King will calm them but it won't be an easy truce."

"What do you mean they are clamouring for blood? Did I miss all the fun again?" She glared at her Maker.

"I wouldn't call a bomb blast and being impaled by thousands of pieces of silver fun."

She continued glaring at her Maker, "I always miss out on the hunts. Please tell me you drained at least one of them."

"I wasn't there. The three of us had gone off to talk. When we returned vampires were climbing out of the rubble to take off after the perpetrators. Sookie and I were sent to a hotel to arrange for rooms and healing for the injured. That was when Sookie told you to go to ground, on her own initiative I might add. She wants her sister safe just as much as I do.

"The dawn is coming. It is time to rest. We will speak more tomorrow night. Be prepared for Lorena. I suspect she is headed this way."

Just then his phone rang, "Speak."

"Northman, the Queen accepts your parting gift. If she finds you before we find her subdue her, do not send her to her final death. The Queen wishes to take her vengeance for the loss of her telepath."

"Very well. It will be done."

They hung up, "That turned out nicely. The Queen will take our parting gift to take her vengeance for the 'loss of her telepath'. We are to subdue her only if we should find her first. More correctly if she finds us first. "

He took out his laptop and was soon on the Anubis page. Excellent! "Pam, can you be ready to leave by Sunday?"

"I am ready to leave now so yes."

"Good, our flight leaves at 3 am. We should arrive just after dark. No need to pack much. I'm sure Sookie is going stir crazy so we will take her shopping."

"May I ask where we're going?"

"No. It's a surprise, just pack light."

Eric: have a good night my love. should be there Monday night just after dark. Have companion call me with contact info Saturday night.

"I am going to rest. Rest well and I will see you both tomorrow night."

He lay down and pulled one of her shirts from his luggage. He held it to his nose and luxuriated in her scent.

She dried off and got dressed then checked her phone. She was ecstatic by the message there! "Izzy! He's coming this weekend! He'll be here Monday night! He wants you to call with contact information Saturday night! The Queen let him resign. I don't think I've ever been this happy!"

Isabel smiled at her young charge indulgently, "You certainly sound happy and excited. I am happy for you."

She furrowed her brow, "You don't sound so happy. What's wrong?"

"Once I return to Texas I am to finish my punishment for bringing a traitor into the nest."

"Surely Godric will lighten it since you have been so good to me."

"Since it's Godric he may but there's really no telling."

She texted Eric back: HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! 3 Counting the days. Is G coming with? P coming with?

To Pam: HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! U coming with Master?

She turned her phone off and put it away, thinking about what Izzy had just said. "There is no way you can get out of it?"

"Not without paying double, or more, when they catch up with me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Sookie, you're young yet so you don't know that sometimes these things have to happen. If I were to beg out other vampires would no longer respect me. If Godric were to go easier on me they would no longer respect him I deserve the punishment for bringing a traitor into the nest but that doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it. I'll pay the price because I deserve it, plain and simple.

You will learn this as you become older and have learned more about vampires and vampire society. No matter which continent you're on we're all the same, deep down inside. We're all looking for that one person, vampire or human, that will complete us. No politics, no kidding around, we're looking for our soul mate.

Judging by the way you and Eric look at each other I think you may have found your soulmate. If he hadn't turned you I'm sure he would have chased you to the ends of the earth until you agreed to be his, to yield to him."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You are all so totally awesome! I am loving the wonderful reviews! Thank you so very much!**

Eric didn't know it but his biggest problem was currently on her way to his neck of the woods. She had hired some Werewolves to transport her during the day. She despised them but they were good for day time security and transportation over land.

Fortunately he was several centuries older than her, even more fortunately he was several thousand times smarter than her. He had external cameras at Fangtasia which could be viewed from any of his many computers. He had external cameras at all of his resting places as well.

When he rose that night his intuition was telling him something wasn't right, someone or something was where it shouldn't be. He opened his laptop and logged into his video surveillance and sure enough, there she was standing outside the home he used most often.

He picked up his phone and dialed the Queen's number, "Andre, if you want Lorena get someone over to 1215 Lark Drive immediately. She's waiting outside my main residence. Fortunately I'm not there."

"We'll be there in five minutes. We will see you at the bar immediately after."

They hung up and he got dressed, checking the cameras at the bar and where he currently was just to make sure she didn't have someone outside waiting for him. Once he was sure the way was clear he, Godric and Pam took off for Fangtasia to ready the dungeon and transfer things over to Maxwell Lee.

While they were in transit he sent an email to his day man, "liquidate half of all American assets and deposit in Swiss account. Transfer half of remaining American accounts to European account. Done by Monday latest."

He had Pam drop him off three blocks from Fangtasia so he could fly ahead to make sure there wasn't an ambush waiting for them.

He groaned and sent Pam, Andre and Maxwell a text, "Were's are waiting, go to the warehouse."

He landed on the roof and listened intently. So far nothing coming from the inside. He lifted the roof hatch and listened some more. He sniffed, no unusual scents. He floated down to the floor, turning slowly as he descended to make sure there was no ambush.

In his office he gathered the papers and other information he needed for handing over Sheriff's duties to Maxwell from the filing cabinet and important personal papers from the safe and left, arriving at the warehouse at the same time as the others.

André, the Queen and the Berts had Lorena in custody, chained in silver and gagged. He smiled, the gag was a lovely addition. He didn't have to listen to her spewing her belief in Bill's innocence and the error she thought the Magister had made.

Once they were inside the Queen had a question for him, "Did you, or did you not, give Sookie blood before granting protection."

"Majesty, enough to heal her larynx so she could talk and eat. Before that she had not had any of my blood."

"I am supposed to take your word for it then?"

POP!

What was Dr. Ludwig doing here?

"Sophie-Anne, if you are really that interested you can see the security tape from the night in question. All rooms have video and audio surveillance for my patients safety. He gave her enough blood to allow her to talk and eat, nothing more. Did you not receive my letter or the Magister's?"

"What? You sent me mail? The Magister sent me correspondence? I never received it."

"Well then, let me hand deliver both of them to you so they don't 'get lost' this time. Northman, I believe your child has your copy of both correspondence."

POP! She was gone.

"Pamela?"

She extended her hand with the correspondence in it. He opened the doctor's letter first. It had Sookie's medical records from the week Sookie was there. It stated that the only vampire blood she had in her system was trace amounts from a weak vampire until the night in question when the amount of blood spiked to 150 mg after ingesting his blood, just enough for minor healing. He could have jumped for joy.

_Northman: I hope this helps. If you need it I can tell which vampire blood she had in her system at the time if you can get me a few drops of said vampire._

_Congratulations on your new child._

_Ludwig_

The Magister's letter was different altogether..

_Sheriff:_

_I hope your new child takes to her new life well._

_Enclosed is the check from Compton. Since he didn't have enough time to contact his lawyer I took the time to do so._

_I regret to inform you Ms. Ball somehow managed to escape. If you should come across her you have my blessing to send her to her Maker with no repercussions. Once I receive confirmation of her final death I will have the check cut for Ms. Stackhouse from Ms. Ball's estate. Oh yes, since all her assets go to your child William will be considered one of her assets. If the two of you wish it we can bond him to one of you as his Maker. Just something to think about._

_Regards,_

_Magister_

Good news all the way around.

He dialed a number on his phone, "Magister's office. How may I direct your call?"

"I would like to leave a message for the Magister."

"He is available, one moment."

"Magister speaking."

"Eric Northman speaking. I have Ms. Ball bound and gagged in front of me at my warehouse and The Queen and her children chomping at the bit. Would you you like to come and share in the festivities?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I will be there in ten minutes."

Eric smiled a ruthless, evil smile, "The Magister will be here in ten minutes. He requests we wait for him.

Majesty, are you satisfied that I gave her no blood until the night she requested protection?"

"I have no choice but to be satisfied with it." She did not look happy about it though. She had so been looking forward to ending him and getting Sookie for herself. She didn't believe for a minute that she had lost her telepathy. "Where is Ms. Stackhouse?"

"She has gone to ground until this business is taken care of."

"I would think that, with her assailant in custody, she could come out."

"There is still the matter of Bill and the fact I don't know where she went to ground."

"How could a Maker not know where his child went to ground?"

"I make it a habit to give my progeny privacy, Majesty. I commanded her to NOT let me know where she was."

The Magister walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Ms. Ball, so kind of you to show me where the lapses in my security are. They have now been resolved so your child will NOT be escaping any time soon as I'm sure you had planned from the beginning.

Sophie-Anne, I am here to witness her final death since her assets will be going to Northman's newest child as payment for any pain and suffering and they can't go to her if her death can't be confirmed.

I can assure you your Sheriff did everything he could to save the girl, unfortunately it wasn't enough so he was forced to either let her die an extremely painful death or turn her. He chose to turn her and I have been assured by my sources that she is quite happy with him and her situation. As for where she is you have absolutely no need to know. She has not sworn fealty to you as they have not had the time to come see you for her to do so. Therefore she can go wherever she wishes with her Maker's permission. Since he has clearly given his permission she is well within her rights to be where she is.

Now, I believe I am here to witness someone's torture and final death? Would you mind if I taped it? I'm sure Ms. Stackhouse would love to watch it when her Maker feels she is ready so she can let go of her anger and resentment at the fact her right, as a HUMAN, to choose was taken from her."

The Queen spluttered, finding no words to combat what the Magister had just said. She was infuriated but she was containing it, knowing there would come a time when she would be able to finally end the Viking's time on this planet and take the telepath for her own. It may not be soon but they would eventually slip up. She still had family here, surely she would show herself if they were put in harms way? She cackled at her own musings. "Very well. Northman, I assume you have items of torture here?"

"Of course Majesty. This way to the torture chambers." He led them to a large room. There were hooks in the ceiling, walls and floor, chains, tables with ordinary looking things: Things like knives and shoe horns.

Lorena found herself strung up between the ceiling and floor tight enough to allow no movement but not so tight as to harm her before they wished her to be harmed. Ultimately they all knew that this night would end with her final death. Even she knew that and she was as hardheaded as they came.

The Queen took the right to torture her and used it well. By the time she was through Lorena was begging for them to kill her, to end her, or she would have if the gag hadn't effectively cut off her rantings. She had thought she was Mistress of torture, after all she had tortured William for years, but she was dead wrong on that account. The Queen had a couple of centuries on her and had used those centuries well.

In the end it was only a half hour before dawn when the Queen finally ended Lorena.

"Well done Sophie-Anne. Now that I have my proof, Northman I will have the check sent to your lawyer, yes?"

"Yes Magister. I will leave instructions with him on where to deposit it."

The Magister turned to leave but had a last thought, "Sophie-Anne, only the Northman was given immunity for killing her. You can expect to hear from her Maker any night since he was not the one holding the stake that finally ended her." With those words he was gone. They could hear him laughing to himself until he was about a block away.

Eric was on his phone emailing instructions to his day man to have the warehouse cleaned that day when she lunged at him. He sidestepped her, put his phone in his pocket, and glared at her. He picked up Pam and Maxwell and flew out through one of the escape hatches in the roof. He took them to his closest safe house and they entered with only seconds to spare before the first rays of sunlight broke over the horizon.

He managed to finish his email to Bobby and send his nightly text to Sookie before he succumbed to the dawn.

S. 3 Lorena finally dead. P fine, she didn't have time before dawn to send txt. Until Monday.

"Izzy! Lorena's dead! Finally dead! Please take my picture with my phone so I can send it to Master so he can see how happy I am?"

"Of course. Hand it here." Sookie handed Isabel her phone and was soon sending it to her Maker with the message:

C how happy u have made me? 3

She sent it to Pam as well. She couldn't wait until Monday when they would finally be together again.

"Now, I believe I promised you some Italian lessons?"

"Yes, please!"

"Buonasera is good evening." They worked through common words and phrases for about an hour when Sookie called a break to feed.

"Michelle, do you know the legend behind how vampires were created?"

"No, although I'm assuming vampires are most definitely older than Dracula."

"Millennia older actually. Vampires go right back to creation. No matter what your religion there is still the beginning where everything started.

Since you are Christian I will tell the tale with your Christ.

As you know God created everything, yes?" Sookie nodded, "He created all the animals, man and woman, the sun, the moon and the stars. Lucifer created as well. Lucifer created the vampire so they could wreak his havoc upon the world because he was forbidden to do so himself since it would negate free will. He had to give them free will as well though. Even creation has to follow the rules and the rule was that any sentient being put on the earth must have free will to decide for itself what it would do.

For the longest time the earliest vampires did exactly what Lucifer wanted, created mayhem. They ran into a problem though, all other sentient beings were able to procreate. As the vampires were killed their numbers were quickly decreasing and Lucifer couldn't keep creating new ones. It took a lot of his majick which was quickly draining him, leaving him unable to defend himself if an enemy should come at him.

Even the earliest vampires had to drink human blood in order to survive. Since they were majickal beings they had to ingest other being's majick to survive. One of them stumbled upon the solution to procreation one night. He accidentally drained someone, someone who was very dear to him, so he tried to feed her his blood in order to keep her alive. When she didn't wake he buried her in secret so he could visit her grave sometimes to talk to her. He was kneeling on her grave on the third night when he got quite a surprise. A hand came up out of her grave, a hand which did not have the look or stench of decay, a hand which looked remarkably like his lover's hand. He grabbed hold of that hand and pulled her to the surface. He was ecstatic. His lover wasn't dead after all.

He sank his fangs into her but discovered that her blood no longer satisfied him. This confused him so he took her and they went to visit his Maker, Lucifer. He told his Maker what had occurred, how his lover had come to be as she was.

Lucifer examined her. He cut her and watched as she healed, he put a cup of human blood in front of her and she drank it all down in a gulp and begged for more, he touched her with silver and saw, and smelled, what the silver did to her. His child had created a child. It seemed the procreation problem was solved.

He passed the word on to the other vampires and the human population was nearly decimated from trial and error as they figured out how much blood to give one for the transformation, which humans not to pick, the best place for them to be during the transformation. It took centuries for them to get as near to perfection as possible to make another vampire. Creation still isn't exact. They still don't know why having the Maker lie with the new child during the transformation increases the success rate. It is still very much trial and error because there are still cases where the transformation doesn't take or the child rises with some form of disability they didn't have as a human. Some still have to be euthanized, disposed of, especially if they are a danger to themselves or the population at large.

That is the reason the child must stay with the Maker for at least a year after their first rising, so the Maker can teach them what they need to know in order to have a better than even chance of surviving into their second year.

The dawn is coming and I must call your Maker to arrange a meeting place before I go down so I'll bid you a good day and will see you tonight."

"Thank you Izzy, that's an interesting story. I'll see you tonight."

Eric: happy u r happy. c u soon 3

Sookie to Eric, Pam and Godric: learned how vamps created tonight. interesting. miss u. c u soonest. 3


	10. Chapter 10

Isabel placed her call to Eric's disposable phone, "Meet us Panarea, off the coast of Sicily, as soon after first dark as you can on Monday night." She left her landline and cell numbers just in case and let the dawn take her.

Eric was ecstatic when he received her message. Now he could finalize their travel plans. His first call though was to Sam.

"Merlottes. Sam speaking."

"Shifter, it is I, Eric. Sookie is ready to see everyone now, unfortunately there is much going on around here which could put her in danger. Would you be able to get her brother and other friends together for a trip to Italy, leaving tomorrow night? All expenses paid, of course."

"Are you serious? Even after being turned she's still a danger magnet?"

"Yes, she is although this one was none of her making."

"I will call those who need to know and find out. I'll let you know in a couple of hours."

"That will be fine." He hung up and Sam got busy on the phone to Tara and Jason who both agreed they could use a vacation. Lafayette was working in the kitchen that night so it wasn't a hardship to get hold of him. He agreed as well.

"Eric, the four of us can leave any time tomorrow."

"Only four? That's all the family and friends she has?"

"I'm afraid so, unless you count her lost cousin Hadley but no one's seen or heard from her in years."

"Very well, be at the private airport between Bon Temps and Shreveport by 2:00 am Monday morning. Pack enough summer clothes for three or four days and bring things to do, it is a nearly eleven hour flight plus transportation time to where we will be meeting her."

"We'll be there. Will we be able to leave our cars there without rousing suspicion?"

"No, they would rouse suspicion. I will have a car at the bar for you at 1 am, make sure everyone is there, if they aren't they won't be going and make sure they have identification handy as someone will be checking people on to the plane."

"They'll be here."

He called everyone back and arranged to pick them up at their houses so they could meet their ride at the bar.

Eric had booked a house for them on the island as soon as he heard Isabel's message, now he just had to let them know how much human food to stock so they would be fed well. This was a surprise for her, a way to celebrate being back together and to let her tell them what had been happening in her life over the last months.

Godric would be leaving for Dallas that night as well and would meet them as soon as he wrapped up his business dealings.

Pam would be going with him so he had booked a spa treatment for both Sookie and Pam, as well as Tara, for the night after they arrived so they could have some girl time and he could discuss things with Isabel.

He was planning on spoiling his girls for the next while. They all deserved a break and he was going to give them one. Sookie, especially, needed it. She had been thrown into an unknown situation with an unknown vampire and had accepted it even though she didn't really want to. Her freedom of choice had been stripped from her and she hadn't truly faced that reality yet, there had been too much else going on in their lives for her to do so.

Pam had a treat planned for her sister as well. She was going to take her shopping and pay for it all herself, not even Eric's money would be used, she would do this all out of her pocket.

Godric was planning something for all of them once they could all be together again. He was going to take them all through the former Roman Empire, Norway and Great Britain so Sookie could see their cultures and how much history she had in her family, how much wealth of information she had at her fingertips if she only asked for it.

The Queen had something planned as well, if she could only find the little bitch. The Northman was being quite secretive about where she was. Sophie-Anne didn't believe for a moment that he didn't know where she was. What Maker would leave a newborn free, on their own, if he or she was still walking among the undead? He was doing everything he was supposed to be doing, even letting her have Lorena to torture and kill, to prepare for his departure. She just didn't know when he would be leaving or where he was going. His phone traffic was normal. There was nothing from her, or anyone else, that she could find that was out of the ordinary. If he had made travel plans he had done it with a name she hadn't discovered as yet, and she made it a point to know all the names her Sheriff's used, just in case.

If she could only get at Bill, he would at least have information on Ms. Stackhouse.

Maybe her Hadley had information, alas she was preparing to be turned and was not to be disturbed for any reason.

When was that fool Waldo going to check in? He was days overdue and she had no further information from him. She had felt a small disturbance a few nights ago, the night before Northman had shown up with his...Maker. DAMN! She had planted Waldo in Dallas, in Godric's nest. Had he been discovered?

"Andre, have there been any problems in Dallas in the last few days?"

"Yes My Queen, I thought you had heard that the building Godric's nest was using was blown up by FOTS. There were two vampires and four humans lost in the bombing."

"Have you heard from Waldo since then?"

"No my Queen."

"You knew I sent him there yet you neglected to inform me that the nest he was planted in had been blown up?"

He didn't say anything. He just knelt in front of his Maker and looked at the floor.

"Guards, take him to the dungeons, strip him, silver him and leave him there until I'm ready to deal with his idiocy."

They dragged him to the dungeons and did as instructed. Going easy on him would only mean their punishment would be doubled so they did exactly what she said to her exact specifications. There would be no slack in the silver chains which could allow him to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position. Whenever he moved the silver would dig in and burn. They didn't even leave a pair of socks on his feet to lessen the damage to his ankles. They hung his clothes just out of his reach so he could see them and wish for them to be beneath the chains but there would be no reprieve until she deemed it so.

Why were all her plans going down the drain? She couldn't even indulge in feeding since she had promised her Hadley that she would abstain from feeding on others during her three days preparation. She hadn't fed in two nights now and she would until she drained Hadley tomorrow night and turned her. She could go and take her frustrations out on André but she wanted him to suffer through the anticipation first. A week of anticipation ought to do it. She might even allow Hadley to participate.

Eric to Sookie: 1 more night my child then we will all be together again. 3

Pam to Sookie: 1 more night, then a treat.

Sookie smiled at her messages.

Sookie to Eric and Pam: miss u both. can't wait. 3

Sookie to Godric: can't wait for u to get here. Miss u.

"Izzy, where are you?"

"Heating up some blood Michelle, come on down."

Sookie stopped, Izzy rarely called her Michelle when they were alone, she didn't usually use a name at all.

"Thanks Izzy, I'll be down in a minute."

She crept back upstairs and launched herself off the bedroom balcony, slowly falling to the ground below. She peeked in the kitchen window and saw something she never thought to see in a million years. Bill Compton had managed to escape and find them!

She tried to call Eric to no avail. She darted quickly into Izzy's room and got her phone, using it to call the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, this is Michelle Hale, I'm here with Izzy. Someone has taken her hostage and I don't know what to do."

"No, I don't know where we are, she said we were at her villa. I was sent to ground because of the fool that has her and his Maker. Did she not register an address with you?"

She levitated to the roof. Bill wouldn't be able to get her up here, he couldn't levitate this high.

"Sheriff, I see the beach from here. Sailboats, no docks, mountains to the right if you're facing the front door."

"Yes, thank you, sooner is better."

She stayed where she was, waiting for reinforcements to come, hoping they would make it in time.

She sent Eric a text: Bill is free. Has Izzy hostage. Have called Sheriff for help. Am fine so far.

Sooner than she could have hoped for she saw vampires flying in from the direction of town. They landed next to her.

"Ms. Hale?"

"Yes. An American vampire named Bill Compton has my proxy Maker hostage in the kitchen. Please, if you kill him tape it so I can send proof to the American Authority so he will know his security has been breached and so he can do what needs to be done with the estate. His Maker is dead so there will be no repercussions."

"That's all we need to know."

They floated to the ground and stormed the house, taking Compton by surprise. He was soon under silver. Unfortunately Isabel was ashes on the wind.

When the authorities came out Bill was in silver. The Sheriff himself floated up to her, "Ms. Hale, I would like to offer you a haven until you can get in touch with your Maker. My day person can contact him or her during their night time to make the arrangements to get the two of you together."

"Thank you. I will gladly take you up on the offer. My Maker is due somewhere tomorrow night. We were to meet him but I have not been told where. If you can give me the name of your day person I can let him know to expect the call. Although if we wait until closer to sunrise I'll be able to talk to him myself. We have a set time we contact each other."

"That is acceptable. I would like a chance to talk to him as well."

"He is in Louisiana in the United States so you'll have to figure out the time difference and when sunset is there. His name is Eric Northman."

"Ah, yes, the Norseman! It is an honour to meet one of his progeny.

Come, let's go get you fed. I can see the need in your eyes and hear it in your voice."

"Thank you!"

They levitated to the ground but the Sheriff picked her up and carried her to his office where he ordered two donors for her and stayed with her while she fed just to be safe.

She spent several hours in his office, most of it in down time, until he told her it would be okay to call her Maker then.

"Sookie? Is everything okay?"

"Eric! Yes, I'm fine. Unfortunately Izzy was sent to her final death by the fool. They have him in custody. The Sheriff here wants to talk to you."

"Of course, put him on."

"Northman, as you have figured out I have your progeny with me until you can come claim her. The closest airport is Olbia, Italy."

"Can you have her at Palermo tomorrow night for 8:45 pm? I already have a flight booked to arrive then."

"I can and I will. Does she have money? What do you want us to do with Compton?"

"She does. She has a European bank card although she will need help reading Italian on the machine. As for Compton, it's a bit complicated. I haven't had a chance to speak with her about this yet so under direct silver and well guarded, day and night. He managed to escape our authorities here some how, we don't need him escaping again."

"Very well then, until tomorrow night. I will put your child back on the phone."

He handed the phone back to Sookie, "Master, what the heck has happened? They weren't supposed to know where I was and what haven't you had a chance to discuss with me yet?"

"I do not know Sookie but we will discuss it tomorrow night. The Sheriff there will give you a place to stay for the day and make sure you get to our meeting place safely. If there is anything you need until then let him and know and it will be provided for you.

As for what we need to discuss, when Lorena met her final death all her assets were passed on to you. Her assets include Bill. The Magister has offered to bond him to one of us to be kept as one of our children, to do with as we will. You don't need to make a decision right now, just think on it and we'll discuss it tomorrow night."

"I know Master, I guess I'm still a little shaken and without you here, well, the comfort just isn't available.

I'm not sure how I feel about that Eric, having Bill as a sibling? The possibilities are endless though. Yes, I'll think about it. Now I have pleasant thoughts to fall asleep to.

How are Pam and Godric?"

"We will be together tomorrow night my love. Pam and Godric are better now that they know you are safe."

"Good. I'll be glad when we can do away with the stealth crap. I want my Maker."

He laughed, a sound she was delighted to hear, "I want you too my child, it is less than 24 hours now. Shortly after first dark for you. Dream of me and it won't be long."

"Dawn is approaching, I need to go to a safe place. I will see you tomorrow night."

"Be safe my love. Until tomorrow."

They hung up and she hurried to the safe room the Sheriff kept there for emergencies like this.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the first chapter with Lafayette. He is written in plain English. Unfortunately I was unable to find anyone to rewrite his dialogue so he's here just as large as ever, just not as colourful since I am unable to get my mind around his lack of proper English usage.**

**All Characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball (hey, you think that's why Lorena's surname was changed from Ball in the books? Alan Ball/Lorena Ball? Just a thought.)**

**Enjoy!  
**

Eric was immediately on the phone calling the Magister, yet again, "Northman calling for the Magister."

"One moment please."

"Northman, to what do I owe the pleasure this evening? You wouldn't, perhaps, have caught Compton would you?"

"Why was I not informed that he had escaped?"

"It was just discovered. His guards are guards no more and I'm having an independent security firm check things to find out who, what and where the escapes are happening."

"I do not have him but the Sheriff in Olbia, Italy does. Sookie's companion has now met her second, and final, death. Fortunately Sookie had enough mental capacity to call the Sheriff to ask for help rather than try to take care of the idiot herself. She is safe, for now, and I am flying out tomorrow night to meet up with her. We will not be returning any time soon, if at all."

"It will be a shame to lose you and your experience Eric but I can understand your wanting to get the hell out of Dodge. As for Compton, the offer still stands to bond him to one of you since he is, technically, Sookie's property now. If you decide to stake him tape it and send it to me so I can distribute his holdings between Ms. Stackhouse and her companion's Maker."

"Is there any way we can keep the Queen on her side of the pond? Ultimately she is the reason he was sent to Bon Temps in the first place."

"I have my ways. I will see what I can do. It may take some time to do this correctly so stay vigilant until the problem can be taken care of. I will let you know, through your lawyer, when it has been accomplished."

"Very well Magister. I must get going if I am to meet Sookie tonight."

They hung up and he contemplated their conversation. There were about to be some very big goings on here. It would definitely better serve their interests to be far, far away when the shit hit the fan.

He made his way to Fangtasia to do the last minute things there and pass on the word, to those few he trusted, that sometime in the near future there was going to be a take over. He didn't know who or when but it was imminent.

It was soon time to meet the humans at the airport. He was trying to figure out exactly how to tell them that she was no longer who, or what, they remembered. She still had her core values, she was still the same Sookie Stackhouse, she just had enhancements now.

Finally they were all on the plane, the four humans (well, one shifter and three humans), Pam, Eric and Thalia (Godric was taking a commercial flight in order to minimize suspicion). Once they were in the air he began, "As you know Sookie has been through a rough time this last couple of months. What most of you don't know is that she is now my vampire child. I will let her tell you the details of her story since it is her story to tell if she so wishes. Just know this, she really is still the same person, at her core, that you all know and love. Yes, she is vampire now but she still loves each of you as she always has, she just has enhancements now which only ADD to who she really is. She hasn't changed in that way. She is still the same sweet Southern Belle with impeccable manners which her Gran instilled in her

I will be meeting her first since she recently had another attempt on her life and I don't know what her mental state will be so it will be best if all of you go on to our final destination while I meet her and gauge whether she will be ready tonight or not."

Tara was angry. Her best friend since grade school had gone and got herself turned into a vamp? No way in hell was she going to put up with that shit!

Jason was being himself, angry at first and then not really caring as long as he got sex with someone out of the deal-preferably the hot blonde chick across the aisle!

Lafayette had always been the kindest to her of the people she knew. His theory had always been that it was all good as long as you weren't hurting nobody and he knew Sookie, better than most people did. He knew she could, and would, only hurt someone in self defense or in defense of those she loved. That wouldn't change for her.

Sam already knew but it still stung. The loss of her warmth, her laughter. Why hadn't he forced Bill's hand earlier? Why did it take him three fucking weeks to get up the guts to go and confront him about Sookie's whereabouts? He knew now, without a doubt, that he didn't have a chance of winning her any more. He never did really. She had only ever loved him as a friend, maybe even a brother, never as a lover or boyfriend. He resigned himself to what was to come, leaned his seat back and went to sleep.

Eric was thinking that that had gone better than expected, no outbursts or tirades. He glanced at each of her friends and her brother. The only one who looked even remotely like he would support her was Lafayette and he could understand why. As an openly gay black man he had been at the bottom of the majority pool for his whole life, he had had to face a lot of prejudice, take a lot of flack. If nothing else he would be able to offer her a different perspective, the perspective of a small fish in a large pool of sharks.

"Lafayette, may I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Sure." Eric could smell the fear rolling off him but he could admire a man who was willing to face his fears in order to help a friend who needed him.

They went to the front of the plane so the others couldn't hear, "Sookie really is going to need a shoulder to cry on. I'm there for her, she knows this, but it will help immensely having someone from her old life to help and give her the mental support she needs right now. She's had a very rough couple of months and she hasn't shown her anger, yet, over her choice being stripped from her. Losing her former life, the changes her body has gone through, and will continue to go through for a while yet. She's going to need you and anyone else who will support her more than ever over the next few days. Will you help her?"

"Of course I will. She's been there for me and Tara through a lot of shit, it's the least I can do for her during the hardest time of her life."

"I'm glad to hear it. What about the others? What will they do?"

"Tara's an easy read. She's mad as a disturbed hornet's nest and I doubt she'll ever get over it. She'll blow her stack, say things she doesn't mean. Sookie will get her feelings hurt, forgive Tara and then they will avoid each other until Tara decides it's time to forgive and forget. I don't know if she'll be able to though. Anger is her go to emotion, you rarely see a smile on her face or hear her laugh. She's the one you'll have to watch the most. She won't try to hurt Sook physically but, other than Jason, she has the most ability to hurt Sookie emotionally.

Jason's angry but not for the reason you think. He's mad that she's making him feel this way. He doesn't like having to acknowledge his feelings, doesn't really know how to, so when faced with them he lashes out. He'll be fine in a couple of days but he will lash out. She'll see his anger, accept it and forgive it but it will take a fuck of a lot longer for him to forgive her, and himself for failing her when she needed him most.

Sam is acting like he already knew. Knowing Sookie he's the one she called when she woke a vampire so he's had a few days to get used to the idea. He's still hurt though. He's carried a torch for her since she first started working for him but she only ever saw him as a friend or a brother and has always acted like that towards him. He's facing the loss of any dreams he's had about winning her heart. He'll lash out as well but not as severely as the others. She'll tell him off, forgive him, they'll go their own ways for a few days then things will be awkward between them for a week or so then things will be back to normal."

"You know these people well."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I've known Sookie, Tara and Jason my whole life, they're the acceptance I never really had from my own family. I'm there for her whether she wants me to be or not. I'll let you deal with her temper and I'll deal with any fall out from the rest of them. They'll listen once they realize they're hurting her. They won't listen to the one they're hurting, only hearing what they want to hear in her words, but they will listen to the impartial third party. I've always been the voice of reason among us and they know that. They'll be fine and if not they know my size 12's will find their way up their behinds and become lodged there until they accept and apologize.

As I said, Tara's the only one we really got to watch out for and I seem to remember tying her to a chair worked wonders as a child."

"Thank you for your insight. The dawn is coming so I must take to my coffin. I suggest you and the others try to sleep as well. It will be a long night if Sookie is able to see you."

"Thank you for taking care of her, or having someone else capable, when the rest of us couldn't. Now I'm going to try to get some sleep too since the others already are."

With that they went their separate ways to get their rest.

The humans woke sometime in the afternoon, in time to eat something and freshen up. The vampires rose about thirty minutes before the plane landed.

When it did land Eric sent the others on ahead to the Island of Panarea while he went to the luggage claim to gather their luggage and Sookie.

He had no sooner stepped up to the luggage carousel than she was around his waist pressing kisses to any part of his body she could reach.

"Michelle, I assume this is your Maker?"

"It is Sheriff, thank you so much!"

"You may call me Henry. There are still those who would take my child from me. May we make an appointment with you in a week's time? I spoke to the Magister after I spoke with Michelle and he has a unique proposition for us. Compton's Maker's assets have been signed over to Michelle. These assets include Mr. Compton. We have been offered to have him tied to one of us, to be a Maker by proxy. I am awaiting her decision on how she wishes to proceed. I have a surprise for her but first I need to speak with her and gauge how she's doing."

"I understand it's been a few days for the two of you and a lot has happened during that time. She has a great head on her shoulders and conducted herself very well before and during the...incident. You can be proud of her.

If it helps any I was Isabel's Maker and would like my repayment in being able to torture him, stopping short of giving him his final death."

"Sookie, I realize a lot has happened in a very short time frame and you have some decisions to make soon. Right now though the only one you need to make is whether to let the Sheriff torture Bill since he is, technically, your property now so yours to do with as you will."

She was hanging on to him for dear life. If he was interpreting her feelings correctly she was scared, angry and unsure. She was simply looking at the floor, listening to what was being said but not absorbing any of the information.

"I'm sure I can be proud of her. She seems to be in shock so if you would keep Mr. Compton occupied for the time being we will get back to you with her decision soon. If you will excuse us we have some catching up to do."

"Of course, have a good reunion." He ambled off to catch his plane back to Olbia.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guest: A HUGE THANK YOU! You made me rethink and rewrite! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**The end of the story is still the same, it just makes more sense now, as does the rest of the story line, I hope.  
**

**Guest, if you would please sign in using your user name, or create one since it's free. I would love to give the credit for the rewrite to you since you gave me better ideas!  
**

* * *

"So, Sookie, are you truly okay?"

She didn't say anything, she couldn't. What if she made the wrong decision about Bill? What if the binding backfired and got one of them killed?

He picked her up and flew them to a nearby motel. After getting them a vampire friendly room he called Pam to let her know not to expect them that night.

"Sookie, my child. It's OK. There is no right or wrong decision here, only what you want to do."  
He sat down in one of the chairs and pulled her into his lap, letting her feel what she needed to feel. When he started humming the tears finally started flowing, her body wracked with gut wrenching sobs. Finally her body stopped heaving and she looked up at him with a tear streaked face, "Eric, I need to feed badly then I think I'll be able to talk."

"Of course my child. Let me call room service for a couple of donors. Do you have a preference tonight?"

She shook her head so he placed the call and soon there was a knock at their door. There were two busty redheads on the other side. He invited them in. Once they were in they seated themselves on the side of the bed as they had been trained. She didn't waste any time on small talk, she simply went in for the bite. She was soon sated and back in control of herself. She smiled up at him as the girls were leaving, "Thank you, I needed that. Let me wash my face then I'll be ready to deal with things." She was soon back in his lap, exactly where she wanted, needed, to be.

Once she started talking it all came out in a rush of words, "Physically I'm fine, Bill didn't even know where I went after Izzy told me she was in the kitchen and to come on down. I went out on the balcony, floated down to the ground and looked in the kitchen window. I saw him holding a knife to her chest so went up on the roof since he can't levitate that high, texted you, went and got Izzy's phone from her room and called the Sheriff. Unfortunately they didn't get there soon enough to save Izzy but they have him in custody. My mental shields are suffering but I'm able to hold them up with a little effort. I am feeling guilty about the deaths, Izzy's more so than the others.

I have been thinking about what you told me before I went to rest today. I haven't been able to think about much else other than finally being in your arms again.

I want him to suffer and I feel guilty for wanting him to suffer. Other than wanting him to suffer I don't know what I want regarding him.m I want him to suffer Eric, suffer for a very, very long time but I don't want to be tied to him as I would be if any of us were bound to him.

You said you had a surprise for me?"

"I do but I wanted to spend some time alone with you first before we went over to the island to meet with Pam and Thalia.

I am proud of you Sookie, very proud. You kept your wits about you and called for someone you knew would be able to help rather than trying to deal with the situation yourself. That was the right thing to do. It didn't save Isabel but she died with honor Sookie. She died in defense of her charge. She will go to whatever God she believed in. She was happy to take this task on. She felt it helped make up for the mess with Hugo by being able to do this."

"I think she'll definitely be happier Eric. She wasn't looking forward to going back to Texas to take her punishment so I think this was preferable for her."

"I'm sure it was. It's always an honor to go to your final death in battle or in defense of someone, or something, you hold dear and she definitely liked you. Godric didn't even have to ask her to come with you, she volunteered once the situation was explained to her.

You have no need to feel guilty about her death. She was happy to do it and you said yourself that she would have rather faced her final death than to go back to finish out her punishment."

"I know Eric, still just barely out of the grave here so trying to get over being human, having human feelings."

"That's why we're here rather than with Pam and Thalia. I didn't think you wanted them to see you at your weakest, besides I wanted some time with you, just the two of us, before reality came crashing down on us again.

Now let's get the rest of the unpleasant part of the evening over with then we can relax.  
What do you want to do about Bill? First you need to decide whether you want to let the Sheriff have his fun with him. I should also mention that the funds from the liquidation of most of Lorena's assets has been deposited into a European account for you. The money is yours to do with as you will although I will offer you suggestions if you wish."

"Money all my own? I've never had much to be able to do anything with. Sometimes we barely had two nickels to rub together but we managed. I wish Gran could see me now."

"I'm sure she's smiling down on you from heaven my child, proud of you and how well you've handled yourself in the circumstances you've been thrown into."

"I know she is Eric," She smiled up at him, "but I guess I have at least one decision to make tonight. I'm leaning toward letting him have his fun with Bill, he took his child from him and should be made to pay.

Yes, I'll let him have his fun for a week so I have time to decide on the rest although I would like you to talk to Pam and Godric to see if they would be willing to be tied to him if you don't want to do it.

I want to look at all my options before making a final decision. I'm too young and inexperienced and don't want the responsibility of being tied to anyone other than you just yet."

"He will be most pleased. Would you like to tell him or shall I?"

"I guess, since he's my responsibility I should be the one to tell him. Do you have his number and a disposable phone?"

"I do my love. We'll buy one for you once our phone calls are finished."

He handed her the cell phone he was using and she called the Sheriff, leaving a message on his voice mail, "Sheriff, this is Michelle Hale. I have decided you can have your fun with our little prize. I'll make the decision about his future within the week so please don't end him."

She handed the phone back to Eric who called Pam, "Pam, we have a question for you and Godric. As you know Lorena's assets have been signed over to Sookie, this includes Compton. She wants to look at all her options before settling on one. She wants to know if you would be willing to be bound to him, making him live out his existence with those whom he does not wish to be with, unable to escape. She feels she is too young and inexperienced for this responsibility and I agree.

She is letting the local Sheriff have his fun with Compton since he was Isabel's Maker and that is what he wishes in recompense. She told him that she would give him a week and then give him her decision on Compton's fate.

I will email Godric about this when we hang up. You have five days to make a decision."

"Yes Master. Will the two of you be coming tomorrow night?"

"If all goes well we will be there shortly after first dark."

"Very well Master, until then." They hung up, she looking pensive and slightly gleeful, he thinking about how to phrase his email to his Maker.

Godric:

Sookie is well now that we are together again. We will be on the island tomorrow night if all goes well tonight. She was in no shape to meet with her friends so we are staying in a hotel on the mainland for now.

As you may remember the Magister signed Lorena's assets over to Sookie, this includes Compton.

The Sheriff in the area she and Isabel were staying was Isabel's Maker and has asked for the right to torture him in recompense rather than money and Sookie has granted him his request for the next week at which time she will let us know what she wishes to ultimately do with him.

She has asked whether one of us would be willing to bond with him . She wants to look at all her choices so she can make an informed decision. I haven't discussed the different ways a bond could be formed as yet, giving her tonight to relax and enjoy each other's company before reality comes crashing down again. I'm thinking that rather than a blood bond with him a Maker/child bond would be more beneficial for all concerned.

We are anxious to have you with us again.

Eric

"I am done done Sookie. Is there something you would like to do? The rest of the night is ours to do with as we please. No pressure, no drama, just you and me relaxing and enjoying each other's company."

"Could we maybe walk along Via Vittorio Emanuele and see the Duomo? Izzy and I didn't go out any, afraid of what might be out there I guess and I just want to get out into the fresh air, see the moon and the stars and just not be surrounded by four walls for a while."

"If that is what you want that is what we will do. When we get back we can finish relaxing in the hot tub and watch a movie if you like, if there's enough time."

They took to the air and were soon over the Cathedrals. It looked rather strange from the air, so many different architecture styles, but it all came together beautifully.

They landed in an alley a short way away and walked up to it. She was enthralled. They went in and the mosaics were breathtaking. They spent an hour walking through, enjoying the peace and quiet of the cathedral.

"Eric, I need to feed soon then can we go back to our room and use that hot tub you mentioned?"

He smiled down at her, she was taking to this life beautifully. "Of course. It's about time you learned how to hunt any way, now that your telepathy is under control we can concentrate on other things. Come, we'll find you dinner then the movie and hot tub.

How are your shields?"

"Now that I'm not so stressed they're fine."

"Have some more of my blood any way to make sure they stay that way." He offered her his wrist and she gently bit, taking only a couple of sips before letting go.

They went to an alley to find someone to feed from. It wasn't long before she heard her dinner approaching. She was a mother of three, or at least she had birthed three babies, but all of them had succumbed to death by her hands although the authorities hadn't been able to pin the deaths on her as yet.

"What are the rules for hunting here in Palermo?"

"Good question. No glamour, no killing.

She's coming up our alley now."

They shifted themselves so they were hidden in the shadows and waited. Once she had passed them by they followed her, staying right out in the open, doing nothing to draw attention to themselves. They followed her for several blocks before she turned down a side street, they followed. Once they were past a curve in the road, hidden from the view of the main street Sookie's whole demeanour changed. She walked in a slight crouch, her fangs were out, her eyes took on the look of the predator she was and her arms came up in a defensive pose, just in case. With a whoosh she was in front of the woman and had her fangs in her neck less than a second later. After several mouthfuls she pulled away and they were gone before the woman could even begin to realize what had happened.

She was fighting her lust now, wanting her Maker so badly she could taste it so she picked up her speed and almost beat him back to the hotel. As soon as their room door was closed she attacked him, ripping his clothes off him in her haste to reach what she wanted. Once it sprang free of his pants she was on it, had it in her mouth but he pulled her away and held her tightly until the lust abated. "Sookie, while I love making love with you, having my cock in your mouth while you're in the throes of blood lust is not a very good idea since I like it right where it is."

She cast her eyes to the floor, embarrassed for the way she had acted. "Sorry Eric."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of my child, I just do not have oral sex with anyone when in blood lust. That's the time for primal, feral, animalistic sex not the sweet love making or oral we love so much. Sexual lust goes along, hand in hand, with blood lust and feeding. I was expecting it. Now that you know what to expect you will learn how to control it because it isn't always possible for sex to follow feeding or fighting. Tonight it can if you still would like to but it's not always possible."

She turned in his arms and looked at him, "Eric, that meal was so different from any of the other live ones I've had. She was scared which made her blood run faster and gave it a more wild taste. I could smell her fear, taste it in her blood, it was wonderful."

"Yes, the difference in taste between the wildness of fear and the complacency of those willing to give themselves to you without argument is quite arousing, I agree. The wildness has a unique flavor to it which I have missed while dealing with the blood bags at Fangtasia. I am glad you are able to taste and feel the difference.

How about that hot tub now?"

She nodded and went to turn it on but he beat her to it saying, "let me take care of you for tonight. You've not had my attentions the last few nights and I've missed you immensely." She simply sat on the edge of the tub and watched his movements, the smooth way he always moved, the way the skin moved over his muscles in such a fluid way, the tightness of that perfect butt. She sighed.

When he looked over his shoulder at her she smiled and said nothing, instead sending a big wave of lust at him. He quirked his eyebrow at her and pulled her to him, growling in her ear. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground down onto his covered erection, letting him know just what he was doing to her. His smile grew wider as he thrust upwards, making contact with her womanhood, feeling it as her wetness soaked through his jeans.

In tenths of a second he had both of them naked and in the tub, hardly making a ripple in the water. As he claimed her lips he gently lowered her onto his waiting erection and felt her growl vibrate through their chests as she took all of him into her wet center

He fit perfectly, her body moulded itself to him, making her feel more special than she ever had as a human. She sighed in contentment but suddenly her world was rocked as he brought forth a gigantic orgasm which caused her to slump against his chest in ecstasy and contentment.  
When she came back to herself she looked up at him, smiled and asked, "was this a planned part of your plan to relax me?"

He laughed long and loud, "lover, this was but a side trip. We still have this hot tub to enjoy and a movie to watch although I'm not sure we could improve on this perfection. I am willing to try though, if you are."

"The hot tub and movie sound heavenly."

"Then that's what we'll do."

They had a long, leisurely bath while cuddling and making slow, sweet love then they watched Serenity while cuddled up under the covers with each other. The dawn took them as the credits started to roll.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I'm floored by the number of reviews already!**

**Some southern hugs and sugar coming to all who review *grinz*. Yeah, born and bred in Georgia so I do know what the sugar's all about!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! 78 so far! WOW!**

**Only a few more chapters to go then on to the next story!  
**

**To answer a question: Yes, I was born in the southern states, lived there for eight years. Unfortunately we moved to Canada before the mannerisms became too ingrained :(.  
**

**Sugar to you all :D.  
**

* * *

When he rose the next night he checked his email while waiting for Sookie to rise.

Eric:

If it is what Sookie wishes I will remake Compton and try to teach him although I can't guarantee the results since he's already set in his ways.

I will contact the Magister before I leave to let him know what's going on with her.

I have my reservations for Friday night. I'll be flying into Palermo and should arrive just before first dark so should be with you shortly after.

Godric

Godric was just rising and knew he had a host of things to accomplish before his departure on Friday. His first order of business was with the Magister.

He arrived at the Magister's office right on time. As he was walking in to the office someone else was walking out so the Magister took him right in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Godric? It has been many centuries since we have had the leisure of having time to catch up with each other."

"Carl, I received an email from my child, Eric, regarding his newest, Sookie Stackhouse.  
I have been informed that her companion was sent to her final death by Mr. Compton and that the Sheriff of the area they were staying in was her Maker. He has requested to be able to torture Compton rather than having monetary recompense and she has agreed to let him for the next week while she makes her decision about what to do about him long term.

She has asked if her Maker's other child, or myself, would be willing to bond with him.  
She is examining all her options before she makes a decision one way or another.

Eric and I offer another option, let me remake him, become his Maker and try to change his ways. After the change will not be pleasant for him by any means because I will place commands on him. I will command that he not try to kill himself by any means, he is not to spend time alone with Sookie until he is able to control himself and that if he can't say anything nice to, or about, her he will refrain from speaking to, or about, her at all. I'm sure there will be other commands at any given time but those three will stay in place as long as he is my child."

"That is an acceptable alternative as long as you keep him in Europe for a minimum of one hundred years.

No one knows this as yet but Sophie Ann is about to lose her throne and someone else appointed. She has become a spoiled brat with absolutely no common sense yet she has the 'me' attitude. If she wants it, it's hers by default, no one else may have it so you may want to warn your child to stay away from North America until her death has been confirmed by me at which time a quarter of her monetary assets will go to Ms. Stackhouse and the rest will be divided among her children

I have also heard from Lorena's Maker, he wants a ridiculous sum for the death of his child. He knows she did wrong. He may not have been the most conscientious vampire when she was first made but he definitely did not train her to kill those who were under protection nor did he train her to kill indiscriminately. He feels Sophie Ann should have turned her over to him for punishment rather than exacting vengeance herself."

"What if you offer to let him come and take part in the take over and let him get the killing stroke? Surely that would appease him?

Eric suspected that something big was coming quickly so he's already warned those who are loyal to him, and only him, to go to ground. I know Pam and one other are with him already as are Sookie's brother and her friends."

"The Norseman really is taking good care of her and those she cares about. Is there any way he can convince them to remain where they are until the new Monarch is in place?

I am considering several different options of how to repay him since Sophie Anne will not be around to negotiate the deal. She just doesn't know it yet.

Oh yes, as we speak she is in the ground with her newest child. They should rise tomorrow night. The newest I will remake myself. She is Ms. Stackhouse's cousin and seems to have a way about her that will bring forth information with little effort on her part. She will become a valuable part of my entourage given enough time and training."

"I will email him tonight to let him know what is going on. He will probably give them the choice of whether they wish to remain there for the time being.

I will be meeting them in three nights. Depending on Sookie's decision, a tough one for such a young vampire, you won't see me on this side of the Atlantic for at least a century, possibly longer." They continued on with their conversation, reminiscing over times past and what the future may hold.

Eric's reply to Godric:

I'll let Sookie know of your offer when she rises.

We'll meet you at the airport. That's the night her guests are scheduled to leave.

Eric

Godric's reply to Eric:

I spoke to the Magister tonight. He has given us the go ahead for the remaking if she so wishes it.

Things are about to happen which make it paramount that anyone Sookie cares about, including myself, leave and stay gone for a while. Would it be possible for her guests to remain for the time being?

She will have more money coming soon.

It will soon be dawn. I will see you Friday night.

Godric

Sookie rose, as beautiful as ever.

"How do you feel tonight my love?"

"Much better, more relaxed. Last night is just what I needed, thank you."

"That is part of my job as your Maker, to give you what you need whether you think you need it or not.

You've had a stressful couple of months. You needed some down time and fun.

I have a surprise for you over on the island, are you ready for it?"

"You mentioned a surprise last night. I'm ready. I think I just needed some time with my Maker. Time to come to grips with what's happened most recently and time to come to grips with my new 'holdings'."

"I know it's a lot to take in Sookie but you are doing remarkably well considering how new you are and how quickly everything has happened."

"Thank you. I still feel overwhelmed but with you near it's not as crushing. I'll be fine once everything slows down and I have the time to think and learn about what being a vampire is and really means for me."

"You surprise me yet again Sookie. You know what you need and you tell me. What you're telling me right now is that you need me near and you are anxious for your lessons to start again so you can come to terms with who and what you are.

Godric has offered to remake Compton, to take him on as his progeny. He doesn't know how well Compton will respond since he's set in his ways but he is willing if it is your wish to do this.

He's going to contact the Magister to get his thoughts on this and will let us know when he arrives Friday night."

When they landed there wasn't a soul to be seen. They walked into the house, "Why do I smell wet dog and several other scents Eric?"

"I don't know, follow them and find out."

She sniffed and immediately headed for the dining room where everyone was sitting, waiting for her to arrive. She stopped in the doorway and looked at them all, tears threatening to spill over,

"Eric?"

"Sookie, this is your surprise. I brought your family and friends with us so you could spend some time with them and tell your story, if you want, since you didn't get a chance to before we had to leave the States."

She stood there, eyes red rimmed , looking at everyone and smiled. It was a scary smile because of the tears that had started to fall, leaving red streaks on her cheeks but it was still a smile.

She turned to her Maker and hugged him. She was beyond words at his thoughtfulness and the love and caring he showed her, totally opposite to the words her first love had ever told her about him.

She turned back to their guests, "I promise, I'm not going to try to eat y'all. What I am going to do is go wash my face, grab some blood so I can control myself and then I'll come back and tell my story.

Laf, I assume you've been appointed peace keeper and placer of the twelve inch boot?"

He smiled and nodded at her. He knew she was still the same old Sook, now she just needed to convince the rest of them.

"I'll be back in a minute." She went into the kitchen, Eric following behind her.

She drained several bags of blood while collecting her thoughts. When she was done she smiled at Eric, stood on tip toe, kissed him and whispered, "Thank you Maker mine. This is the best surprise you could have given me."

"You're very welcome my child. Are you ready to tell them your story?"

"I am. I wasn't very happy about not being able to see them all and say good-bye, now I can do that."

They walked back into the dining room and she told them her story, leaving out only the gory parts.

Tara, naturally, was the first one to break the silence once she was done her story. Her face was a mixture of emotions, none of them pleasant. "You WANT to be a vampire? How could you? After everything that asshole ex of yours put you through? Surely you don't mean you are enjoying your life? What am I saying, that isn't a life! I don't know what it is but it isn't life!"

Sookie's fangs popped down but she stood her ground, refusing to charge her friend and do her harm, "Tara, being a vampire isn't what I wanted but I hadn't really thought much about it either. Of all people you should be able to understand the importance of moving on with your life, turning the lemons life hands you into lemonade.

I thought you would have been happy about my still being around instead of finally dead, dead dead, not around any more. Was I wrong?"

Lafayette stood and moved behind Tara, ready to grab her if she should do something stupid in her anger. She was balling her fists, emotions flitting across her face to fast to read. She knew Sookie was right, it was better than not being with them any more but still! Why had it taken her so long to tell them?

"Why did it take you so long to tell us?"

"Would you rather I told you over the phone or had Sam tell you? Things have happened too fast. I wasn't able to come and see you at first because you wouldn't have been safe around me. No matter how much I love you the smell of your blood would have overcome me and I could have hurt you or worse, killed you! Would you rather have had me try to feed from you? Try to kill you in my efforts to get what I need in order to survive? Eric would have prevented me but that would not have prevented the trauma you would have suffered having to see me like that, nor would it have helped me.

I love you Tara. I have since grade school and you stood up for me against the bullies. You are my sister in ways a blood sister never could be. Despite that, despite my love for you, if you can't accept what I am now I will have no choice but to cut off contact. I don't want to hurt you nor do I want you to hurt me or those I love. Which will it be Tara?"

Tara turned and left the room, a much safer alternative given the beings she was currently sharing the room with.

Jason was next. "Sook, are you really happy the way you are?"

She nodded her head, afraid of what she would hear him say next.

"Can I give you a hug then?" She was in front of him before he finished the question, her arms around him. He quickly put his arms around her, "I love you Sook. I'm glad you're not finally dead. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me but I'm glad someone was there for you, that someone took care of you and is still taking care of you. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy and it seems that you are. Just promise me that you'll stay in touch. I may have lost my sun loving, breathing sister but that doesn't mean I don't still want to be a part of your life."

_Eric, would I be able to transfer some funds to Jason, or maybe put money in stocks for him so he will be provided for? We don't know how long we're going to be here so I won't be able to watch over him in person but I still want to do something for him._

_Of course you can, you have the funds, do with them as you wish to. I will be able to help you figure it all out once things have calmed down some._

"I'm happy to hear that Jason. I love you too now go sit back down so I can hear what the others have to say.

What about you Sam? You haven't said anything yet but you look like you're living in a storm cloud."

"Sook, I'm not happy about your being a vampire, you know that. I'm torn between being pissed that you are and ecstatic that you aren't finally dead. I love you Sook, have since I first interviewed you. I know nothing can come of it but that doesn't change my feelings any."

Lafayette was sitting at the back of the room, his jaw nearly on the floor. The only one that had lived up, or down, to his expectations was Tara and he hoped she would come around sooner than anyone thought. He suspected she was upset because her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't settle on just one.

"Sam, you know I only ever thought of you as a friend, right?"

He nodded his head sadly, "I know Sook, that doesn't mean I don't still care for you though. I just wish...never mind, it doesn't matter now." _I just wish she had listened to me and stayed away from those damned vamps! I could have kept her safe, I would have, too, but she never gave me a chance._

"Sam, there was no way I could have stayed away from vampires. I left out a part of the story, mostly for Jason's benefit. Our cousin, Hadley, has a big mouth and spouted off to the vampire Queen of Louisiana about my telepathy and she wanted me for herself. That's why she sent Bill, so he could get in my good graces and bring me to her, hand me over so she could have her very own pet telepath, the only one known of currently in North America, giving her a huge advantage over other Monarchs.

Sam, aside from that, I might have gone with vampires any way. They are silent to me, I can't hear their thoughts. You have no idea how peaceful it is to be able to sit down and have a regular conversation, not be able to hear what someone's thinking and how different it is from what's coming out of their mouths. Yes, Weres and shifters are harder for me to read but the thoughts still get through, especially if I'm touching you then the thoughts flood in whether I want them to or not. Without touch I can filter it, block it out, but touching makes it imperative that those thoughts make their way into my brain.

There is no way, no matter how I feel about you or anyone else, that I could have had a normal type of relationship with someone who has living brain waves."

"It was really that hard for you?"

"Sam, how can you even ask? You've seen me nearly collapse at the bar from the force of the thoughts. Having a multitude of thoughts which aren't your own in your head drowns out anything else going on around you, making it nearly impossible to carry on a conversation.

Why the hell did you think I continued living out in the boonies after Gran died? I would have loved to have neighbours closer than three miles, other than Bill and I don't want to go there. Unfortunately that wasn't possible. I would have been able to hear the thoughts of all my neighbours. I would have never been able to be comfortable in my own home, or skin, again. I would have gladly rented out Gran's house and lived in an apartment or town house but I haven't found anything physical that is able to stop the thoughts.

Believe me, when I was a kid I tried just about everything from pillows over my head to tinfoil hats to try and stop the thoughts, nothing worked.

You've seen me flinch back from your touch when you would reach down to help me up when the thoughts forced me to my knees, you know touch amplifies things and still you doubt what was best for me?

Fuck you Sam Merlotte. I thought you were my friend but it turns out you are a typical guy trying to get into my pants, to hell with what I actually needed, to hell with what made me comfortable, to hell with what I could live with!" The tears were running freely down her cheeks now. She felt gentle waves of comfort and surges of pride coming from Eric. She turned into him, hiding her bloody face in his chest. He picked her up and carried her to their room where she could feel free to let her emotions flow without the threat of condemnation.

"Sookie, do you want to be alone or do you want me to stay in here with you? I could also send Pam in, the choice is yours."

"Could you just give me some time please? I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be out, I would appreciate it if Sam was in his room or something. I'm so angry with him right now and I don't want to do something I'll regret later."

"That can be arranged. I'll be with the others when you're ready, or just call to me and I'll be here." He kissed her on the head and left her to take her shower, knowing she was doing what was best for her.

He went out to the others and sent Sam off to contemplate what Sookie had said. The rest stayed and played cards until Sookie decided what she wanted to do.

She was in the shower a good long while simply enjoying the warmth of the water and the force of it beating down on her. When she came out, wrapped in a towel, Sam was standing in the bedroom doorway, a lascivious smile on his face and anything but lustful thoughts in his head.

She sent a panicked surge through the Maker/child bond. "Sam, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you Sookie."

"You can say whatever you want to say once I've calmed down and with at least Eric present. I don't want to hurt you Sam but I have no compunction about protecting myself and you know that so get out, go somewhere else for the night. I can't be around you right now."

He had a gleam in his eye, a gleam she had seen before. She backed up as far as she could go and saw Eric standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, waiting to see what would unfold. With him there she found her inner strength. "Sam, I would suggest you get out of here before my Maker and sister make the decision for both of us."

He didn't listen and lunged at her, stake in hand. She levitated up to the ceiling, holding her body flush against it, knowing back up was there if she should need it. "Sam, you might want to leave before I lose control."

He was stalking her now. He wasn't going to let her land and do anything to him but she had a trick or two that he didn't know about

She caught his gaze, "Sam, you will leave and go back home. You will not remember me or anything about me. You will not remember being here. If anyone mentions me you will deny knowing me. If anyone tries to glamour information about me out of you you will still deny any knowledge because I do not exist, I never have."

He left in a daze to gather his belongings.

"Eric, could you please make arrangements to get him home? I have a feeling that something bad is coming and I don't want it to find me here and could you please send in Lala? I need him right about now."

"Of course. The shifter will be on the next flight out and will be delivered to his bar safely, after that I can't guarantee anything. Lafayette will be in in a few minutes." She floated over to him and let him hold her for a few minutes then let him go to make the arrangements.

She got dressed in one of Eric's shirts and a pair of drawstring pants since she had no clothes with her and heard Lala coming down the hall. When he appeared in the doorway she flew into his arms and held on. He just held her and patted her on the back, calming her the way he had done when they were children and the other kids had been picking on her. He even sang some of the goofy tunes from their childhood to try to get her to smile.

Finally she looked up at him with a watery smile and led him to the couch in front of the fireplace, "Where's your brush girl? You go get it then sit right here in front of me and Lala will brush your worries away for you." She was soon back with her brush. With each stroke she felt the stress melt away from her a little more each time.

"Lala, how could he have done that to me? I've been nothing but nice to him all these years yet he turned out to be just as mean as the kids on the playground all those years ago?" She was sniffling, trying to hold back the tears which were threatening to overflow again.

"Sook, he's jealous and angry at himself for not stepping up to the plate soon after he met you. I don't think I've ever seen a man look so defeated. I'm proud of you though, you handled yourself well, like the lady you are and always have been. You have no cause to be ashamed about anything you said or did today. He'll get over himself eventually."

"Lala, no, he won't. I glamoured him to have no knowledge of me, it's better that way. I'll miss what I thought we had, a friendship, but I won't have him trying to run my life any more. It was getting old before I was turned and it's even more unacceptable now."

"Girl, it's about time you let him have it with both barrels. You've let others run roughshod over you since we were kids. You've always been kind hearted and now you're going to have a great mix of the compassionate Sookie and the Sookie who won't let anyone tell her what to do. The one who's proud of herself, has confidence in herself, the one who will tell those in her life when they are getting on her last damn nerve. The Sookie who will give them fair warning that they need to stop what they're doing or face the consequences. You are going to make a magnificent vampire Sookie, those who know you will be in awe of you, will want to do anything for you just so you will be happy. It won't be because you are a badass, it will be because you are calm and confident in yourself and your abilities, you will mix your compassionate self with the bloodthirsty vampire. You will be a force to be reckoned with down the road.

I love you Sooks, always have. You've been the sister I never had, the family I always wanted. You've given me a kick in the pants when I needed it, a shoulder to cry on, a date to the prom, a friend, a confidante. You'll be magnificent when you come into your own."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Lala, you always know what to say. It'll be dawn soon and I need to feed before I go down for the day.

I love you too ya know. You've always been there for me when the world got me down, you've always known what I needed in the moment, the only one other than Gran that did, at least until Eric came along."

"Sooks, if you need to feed I'm offerin'."

She shook her head, "Thanks Lala, but no. Eric's got some bagged donor blood here for me."  
He smiled at her and they left the room with their arms around each other, smiling. When they got to the kitchen Eric was waiting for her, blood in hand. She let go of Lafayette and thanked him.

He went on to his bedroom to grab some sleep. Sookie's emotional outbursts always tired him out but he was glad they had a chance to talk. She really was exceptional, now if she would only see it in herself. He sighed and climbed into bed, falling asleep moments after his head hit the pillow.

"Are you feeling better Sookie?"

"Yeah, I am, thanx. I really needed what Lala had to offer tonight. Thanx for bringing him along. He's always known what to say to bring me back down to earth. He's about the only one who's never been really judgmental towards me.

I was surprised by Jason's reaction though. I thought he would be angry but he wasn't."

"I have a small confession. I told them about your being vampire on the flight over."

"Thank you for telling me but I already knew." She smiled at him, "None of them were exactly surprised to see me as I am, that's a pretty good give away that someone spilled the beans."

"I am proud of the way you handled the shifter though. I would have simply torn him limb from limb."

"I had the urge to, as you well know, but with everything that's happening I didn't want, or need, one more death on my conscience. I also thought it might seem strange to anyone who might be hunting for me that everyone in my former life had simply disappeared. This way he'll be there but unable to remember me or answer any questions about me which will hopefully delay them finding me although preventing it altogether would be much more preferable."

"Come, I can feel the sun starting to pull. You, Pam and Tara have an appointment at the spa tomorrow night and I intend that you make it there so you can continue to relax.

I also got another email from Godric. He has agreed to remake Compton, to drain him and give him his blood in order to try and reform him and the Magister has given his approval if that's the way you want to go about it.

He also mentioned that Sophie Anne's regime is about to come tumbling down around her ears and has asked if I could find a way to keep your friends here for a while, at least until the new regime is in place."

"Can we discuss this tomorrow night? My brain's on overload and I can feel the sun pulling stronger now."

He smiled, "of course. Come." He ended up carrying her the last few feet because she died on her way to bed.

She's so beautiful, even more so now she's a vampire. I could watch her for hours even if she was doing nothing but sitting in a chair or sleeping. What is this I'm feeling for her? It's more than what a Maker feels for their child, it's something I haven't felt since I was human, if then.

Sookie and Pam had a great time at the spa the next night. Eric had booked them for the works with mani/pedis, massage meant specifically for vampires, facials, make overs, everything. Tara opted out, saying she couldn't be with Sookie right then.

Outwardly Sookie didn't show how hurt and disappointed she was by Tara's attitude but Eric could feel how much she was really hurting through their bond. He didn't really know how to help her though.

Pam had her own ideas of how to help her sister. Retail therapy was her cure all for anything that was bothering her and she hoped it would help Sookie take her mind off things for a while and give her subconscious a chance to work things out.

"Sookie, how do you feel about a little retail therapy tomorrow night? We're going to the mainland to see your friends off and Godric's due in tomorrow night as well."

"I think retail therapy is your cure all but I could do with a little self absorption and it will be wonderful to see Godric again.

I need to figure out what to do about Bill though. Eric and I have a meeting with the Sheriff Tuesday so I have until then to figure things out although I would like to do it sooner so I can forget about it and enjoy myself."

"Eric did ask me if I would bond myself to Compton and I must say, as tempting as it would be to make him do what I want him to do I don't really want to do it. I want nothing to do with the scumbag. If Eric were to command it I would do it but I don't think it would be beneficial to any of us because neither one of us likes or trusts the other so we would be second guessing the other's choices."

"Godric has offered to remake him and the Magister has given his approval but is that the only option other than torture and death? Final death is too good for him, he won't suffer enough and even with torture it is still finite, you know there's an eventual end somewhere down the line. If he's remade there's no going back, it's irreversible and permanent."

"Yes, remaking him is permanent and irreversible but there are other options although you won't like them in the least. You could simply let him go on as he is, you could bind him with silver and command him to follow you, do as you say. You could let him meet his final death or torture him to his final death. You could send him back to Sophie Anne and let her torture him and put him to his final death.

There are many options Sookie but which one could you live with the easiest?

This is not about his comfort or what HE would like best. This is about what you, as his Mistress, feel will be best for him and for you. I think there is only one option you will be able to live with Sookie. Of course you should talk all of this over with Eric and get his input.

Think about it a minute. Would you be able to rise each night knowing you had to be with him, feel him inside you with a bond? Would you want to?"

"What does it mean to be remade, what does it entail, how long does it take?"

"The mechanics are the same as being made the first time. He would be drained and he would be made to drink another vampire's blood, thus making him the child of the vampire whose blood he drank.

He would have the same impulse control problems as a new vampire, his thirst would be as a new vampire. He would still have the memories of this life as a vampire the first time but everything would be new again to him.

It would take only one night to remake him since he already has the majick inside him but once the new blood is in him it will rewrite him right down to the cellular level. Everything will change for him but everything will stay the same as well. He will still look as he does now, sound the same and probably still be a stick in the mud but he will be relearning what it means to be a vampire, how to control his impulses, how to feed without killing.

He will remember everything from this life but have no control over his new life other than what his new Master or Mistress lets him control and I can't see anyone letting him control much of anything for a while. I somehow think you will have more control and freedom than he will for quite some time to come."

"So, even though he is currently older than me, once he's remade he will be younger with the strength and control of a newborn?"

"Yes, you will be stronger and have more control although you have always had better control than he has as far as I've been able to tell. You've also known when not to push Eric's buttons, or at least when to stop pushing. You know when to actually listen and do what he tells you without being told five times. Bill has always, even back when he was a new vampire, pushed Eric's buttons. I still don't know why Eric didn't end him long before you ever met either one of them."

"Pam, thank you. I'll discuss this with Eric tonight or tomorrow to get his thoughts on it.

I also want to plan a night with Eric soon so I need some things for that."

Pam looked at her, eyebrow raised, "Romantic designs on our Master? What are you looking for so I can figure out which stores we should hit. I was planning on shopping tomorrow night once your business is concluded."

Sookie told her what she was planning and what she wanted. Pam was giddy with excitement knowing their Master would appreciate the little things Sookie was planning, especially the gift she wanted to impart to him.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? R & R please? No, not rest and relaxation although you can do that as well, read and review! Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: upset in Oregon and Guest (are you one and the same? From the comment it makes me think so.) Thank you for your input. You are right though, I did not take into consideration her rape. I can only say that I am sorry. I have changed the story from chapter 12 on though, due to another guest's comments, and I can only say that I hope the outcome of the rewrite is more in line with what my reviewers want.**

**I write mainly for me but I also write for all of you. You are the reason I DON'T post the whole story in only a couple of days. The reviews push me to be a better writer, to better the story in future chapters. **

**Other than the one story, Life and Death, I write the story first then start publishing it. I do this because I hate it when I come across an interesting story then discover it hasn't been updated in six months or more which, to me, means it probably won't be finished :(. I don't like getting my hopes up then discover the story won't be finished.  
**

**This story is almost finished being published and I have another one almost complete.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

In the states things were not going as planned for Sophie Anne. She had lost one child already to the bombing in Dallas, she had another in her dungeon, two acting as her guards and a newborn who had all the flightiness of a newborn and no self control whatsoever.

On top of all of that the only friend of the telepath's she could find claimed to not even know her let alone where she currently was. The council wasn't taking her calls, the AVL wasn't taking her calls and the only questions Ludwig or the Magister would answer were ones not related to her telepath! Apparently Bill had escaped at the same time as his Maker and he couldn't be found either.

Of course they had both escaped with her help! She wanted that telepath! She was hers! She belonged only to her! So what if Northman had turned her! That could easily be rectified IF she could only find the bitch!

Where had it all gone wrong? She sent him out on one paltry mission to acquire what would be a much sought after asset, a telepath. He never failed at bringing someone in for her although he had never been particularly brilliant at it either

She was looking over the information they had gathered on the girl, looking for anything that might point to where she was or how she had slipped through the Queen's fingers so effortlessly. There was no new information there. The girl couldn't be glamoured for some reason, was truly a telepath who could only read humans easily. Were's and shifters were more difficult, she hadn't met any other beings that they were aware of, and she couldn't read vampires at all. There was no family history beyond her parents being killed in a flash flood when she was seven, an older brother, deceased grandparents and her Hadley.

Even her vampire registration didn't reveal anything they didn't already know, of course they didn't require much beyond name, age and sex of the new vampire, address and Maker and since the Magister had been present for her turning she couldn't exactly go behind his back to try to find out things because he kept no humans and his security was usually so tight you couldn't slide a hair beneath their noses without them seeing it and questioning why it wasn't on the head of the person it belonged to.

The Queen was not in a good mood these days and it was showing in her temperament. She had never been the kindest vampire, nor had she shown compassion or anything else which might hint at someone who wasn't a spoiled brat who had gotten her way one too many times just after she was turned.

She had been turned when she was in her middle teen years, about the time she would have been married off to a hopefully wealthy family to hopefully bring forth more children to the blood line. Anyone who had met her since her turning were infinitely glad she had not become a mother in her human years. She was a petulant, spoiled child who did not take 'no' for an answer and severely punished anyone who tried it. The Viking was the only one who had managed to give her the slip in many centuries and this was adding to her current bout of sulking and snapping at any and everyone. Without anyone there to temper her temper everyone was afraid to approach her, even her beloved Hadley.

One of the guards was announcing someone new to her court now, a vampire by the name of Simon. Her brow furrowed. She knew that name from somewhere but where?

She nodded at him in the standard vampire greeting, "Simon, what brings you to my court this fine evening?"

"Ah, Ms. LeClerq, do you not read your mail? I wrote last week that I would be here this evening."

She looked thoughtful. She had instructed her clerks and secretaries to not trouble her with any mail unless it was about Sookie Stackhouse or Bill Compton. Had something slipped through?

"My secretary must not have written it down on my schedule Simon. How may I be of service to you?" It couldn't hurt to be polite even when she simply wished to rip his head off his shoulders for interrupting her night.

"Did the Magister not give you a letter from me?"

"He gave me some letters a few days ago."

"Have you not read them then?" He was getting angry now, he would be more than pleased to tend to his task tonight. She really shouldn't be allowed to rule any longer.

"I have not, why would I? I have clerks and secretaries for such drivel."

"Do they not tell you what is in your mail?"

"Not unless I ask them specific questions, no."

"I am Lorena Ball's Maker, or at least I was. Because of your foolishness I have lost my only child and one of my two grand children. I have come for my compensation."

"Just what do you want in compensation?" She was starting to get a little uncomfortable with this conversation. "It was her child that lost something that was very special to me."

He scoffed, "The telepath was not special to you. You are simply mad because she did not fall into your line, an unreasonable line I might add. In case you have forgotten we are supposed to be falling in line with humans to make it easier for us to live in the open. You are not making that any easier.

For the loss of my child I require $250,000,000 and that doesn't even put a dent in the mental anguish you have caused me and her children. By the way now, not only does William belong to the telepath but Judith does as well so for the loss of each of them I require another $5,000,000 for a grand total of $260,000,000."

She spluttered, the outrage! He expected her to pay such an outrageous sum for such inferior vampires? Not bloody likely!

Something didn't feel right, slightly out of sorts. She checked her bonds with her children. Andre was in downtime so she wasn't getting much from him. Hadley was still sending the emotional spikes that most newborns sent and her guards were calm and ever vigilant so all was apparently as it should be with them. What was going on?

"That sum is outrageous! She was an inferior vampire as was William. I will not pay such a sum!'

He smiled wickedly at her. She was wary now, wishing she had one of the Berts standing behind her but she had been foolish, telling them she would be fine, that no one would be fool enough to try to kill her when she had the advantage. She was beginning to think she was wrong. "If you won't pay that way, you will most certainly pay with your undead life!" With that he flung a wooden skewer, piercing her heart. She was disintegrating before he had brought his arm back down to his side. He smiled, "Come in Russell, it's time for you to claim your new throne!"

With that the chamber doors were flung wide and the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington, walked in with a huge smile. "Thank you Simon. Your debt to me is now paid in full."

"It was my pleasure Russell. I have gained my vengeance and you have gained a new Kingdom, long may you reign." He bowed and left to find Judith to explain things to her so she could try to find her new Mistress.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this Sophie-Anne is a ditz. So was the one in the show, I couldn't abide her! I have one in the works where it's the Sophie-Anne from the books, it's just taking me some time to get my thoughts together on it. This is also the Russell from the books. This one isn't psychotic!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Second last chapter and an outtake and this story will be finished. I'm glad you have enjoyed it and am even thankful for the constructive criticism, both good and bad, that you, my readers and reviewers have given me.**

**I have entered NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) this year. While there is no physical prize, just feeling of accomplishment after writing 50,000 words in one month will be worth it.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A few hours later they were waking in Italy. Everyone was excited. Today was the day Godric would join them and Jason and Lafayette had decided to remain for a few days although Tara was going home. She had agreed to being glamoured so she couldn't tell anyone about where Sookie was but she couldn't stay here another minute. It hurt her to see her best friend as a vampire. It hurt that she hadn't been the first one Sookie had called to tell. It hurt that Sookie hadn't said another word to her after the initial speech or sought her out after either.

Everyone boarded the boat to head back to the mainland but Sookie sat apart from everyone, watching them, wondering what their thoughts were.

She knew Lafayette was thankful that he was staying an extra few days. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with her this time and there were some things he wanted to say to her before he left.

Jason was wide eyed, watching the scenery, wishing he were going home but glad to stay just the same. He was going to miss Sook when he did go home but she was more than just his little sister now, she was a vampire, she could take care of herself and she had others to help her when she needed the help. Others who would help much more than he ever had.

Tara was itching to get away. She loved Sookie. They were sisters together growing up and she would miss her but she just couldn't condone her being a vampire. She didn't have much of a choice about whether to accept the fact Sookie was a vampire now but she sure as hell was going to exercise her right to not like it.

Pam was planning out the stores they would go to tonight once the flights had left and Godric had risen. Sookie had had some very specific requests for their shopping tonight so she had done a little research online last night and had gotten the names and locations of the stores they needed to visit tonight.

Thalia was glad to be so near to her birth home in the Greek Isles. Once the current problem was dealt with she was going there and wasn't planning on leaving for several centuries.

Eric, well Eric could feel Sookie's melancholy. He knew she was upset by what Tara had said and how she was acting. He could also feel her happiness at the fact that Lafayette and Jason had agreed to stay on for a few days until the danger back in the States had subsided. He could feel something else as well but he couldn't put a name to it. She was new, she was a bundle of nerves and he was doing his best to help her deal with them but so much had happened in so short a time that it was hard to place ultra importance on any one thing.

She had made her decision about Compton and he had agreed with her reasoning in making that decision. Godric and Pam had agreed as well. The would each get a week to torture Bill if they so wished, as long as they didn't end him for that right was hers and hers alone. She wanted that more than anything, to be able to end him thus ending the most horrendous time of her life.

He had learned that Lorena had created another child some time ago which meant that Sookie had one other asset but she wasn't concerned. She figured that between the four of them they could deal with her if, and when, they needed to. She was probably right. Now that she was vampire her sense of self preservation had kicked into high gear and her sixth sense was exceptional. She no longer put herself into situations which could get her killed if she could help it. Her short stay with Isabel had proved that when Sookie had stayed on the roof, a place most vampires couldn't reach easily, and called in reinforcements rather than tackling the problem herself. He was very proud of her and every so often he could feel a sense of pride coming from her as well. He was coming to love her very much, a fact which he mulled over now.

Where had this love come from? When did it settle in? He knew he had lusted after her when she was human but they weren't given the chance to take that any further due to Compton's incompetency and other circumstances beyond their control. He didn't like having feelings, they could make a vampire seem weak which meant they could be prey for other vampires.

Fortunately, here, they were simply part of the scenery, so to speak. He did not have a high profile 'job', he was simply there with his progenies on vacation. He hadn't taken the opportunity yet to talk to her about his feelings for her. She had too much else on her plate, he didn't want to add any more than was necessary. He was happy, truly happy, for the first time since Godric released him centuries ago. For him that's what it boiled down to, their happiness. As long as everyone with him was happy he was happy as well.

His phone buzzed. He took it out and saw it was a text message from the Magister. His eyebrows rose into his hairline and a huge smile lit up his face. "Everyone, the Magister has just alerted me. Sophie Anne is finally dead and Mississippi is the new King!"

Sookie's face lit up but then went dark again, "What about Hadley Eric? I know she was with the Queen and I know she's the one who put a bug in the Queen's ear about me but I wish her no ill will. Did she survive?"

"According to the Magister only the Queen's life was forfeit since she was the one who staked Lorena so hers was the only head that rolled. He says to assure you Hadley is safe. Sophie Anne had turned her so the Magister has taken her under his tutelage. He will use whatever gifts she possesses to better her and increase her position in the hierarchy over there and, Sookie, for the trouble the former Queen caused you you will receive one fourth of her monetary assets. The rest will go to her three remaining children.

Three? With Hadley there should be four since Waldo died in the bombing in Dallas."

He sent a quick text back to confirm and soon received his reply, "It seems the Queen ended Andre herself for his ineptness so yes, that would leave three children.

Apparently Lorena's Maker is still among the walking dead and has requested a meeting with us at our earliest convenience. We can discuss this later Sookie.

Lafayette, Jason, do you wish to stay or go home since the threat is gone?"

"How long until the flight leaves? I have some things I want to say to Sook, I want to make sure I have time to say them before I leave, whenever that may be."

"The flight leaves in four hours and we are almost at the mainland. You should have plenty of time to talk before then."

Jason had a big smile on his face, "Sook, I love ya and I'll miss ya but I want to go home."

There were tears in her eyes as she heard his words but she smiled, "I love you too Jase, take care of my house for me? I'm going to have someone do some work on it soon but I'll get the details to you once I figure everything out so you'll know who's doing what and when.

Lala, is four hours enough time? I'll miss you whenever you leave."

"Yeah, four hours is enough time as long as it's okay with Eric for you to slip off for a little while?"

Eric nodded his head. His intuition was telling him nothing would happen to her and he didn't plan on being far away any way.

The boat docked and once they had offloaded their luggage Sookie and Lafayette took off to a nearby cafe for their little talk and Eric drifted after them, keeping them in sight but far enough back that he couldn't hear what was being said. He trusted his child and he trusted her human friend. He was the only one, other than her brother, who had given her his unconditional support so he was inclined to let him have his time to say good-bye.

"What's up Lala? You look way too serious."

"Sooks, I love you, you know that. I am so proud of you! You finally stood up for yourself to the one person that has walked all over you, other than your brother, and even he surprised me. You keep up the good work Sooks, I'm likin' the new you."

"I'm likin' the new me too. It's rather liberating to be able to let someone know they're getting on my last damn nerve and have them actually listen to what I'm sayin' instead of interruptin' me and trying to force their thoughts and beliefs on me all the time.

I loved Sam like a brother but he couldn't accept that. When I was still human he was forever telling me what he thought I should be doing, who I should be hanging with. I don't know why my blinders are finally off but I'm glad they are. It's helped me to see who my real friends are and who was just using me because I was someone they could influence.

The worst though was Bill. He coloured my thinking all the way around. From the moment he got his blood into me he was influencing my thoughts and feelings. He was condescending, rarely let me express my opinion, rarely gave me the space I needed in order to make an informed decision and didn't give me the time to grieve Gran's death. He gave me until the night of the funeral then he ramped up his plans to seduce me, making that the night he took my virginity. If he hadn't lost control after I was attacked I would be in the Queen's court now, kept in a gilded cage equipped for a vampire because she would have turned me whether I wanted it or not.

He kept telling me that Eric was a no good SOB and I believed him because I couldn't break free of his influence long enough to see Eric on my own, the way he is. He wouldn't allow me the freedom to actually listen to other people's opinions and act on them.

I was intrigued by Bill, yes, but I didn't get a chance to find out whether I liked him on my own or not because the second time I met him I was nearly beaten to death by the drainers I had saved him from. He fed me his blood that night to heal me and try to start a blood bond with me so he could control me and bring me to NOLA to his Queen.

I liked Eric from the beginning, before he ever gave me any of his blood. I knew I was attracted to him but I was both too stubborn to admit it and too inexperienced in both relationships and the way of the vampire to make decisions regarding my own welfare. I owe Eric so very much. He was there for me before I ever took his blood. He was the one sitting by my bed when I woke the second time in Dr. Ludwig's hospital and I suspect he was the one who sat with me the most during the week I was totally out of it. He even asked my permission, when I was awake and could make an informed decision, before he ever gave me some of his blood.

I was in a bad way Laf, I nearly died again that time. If it hadn't been for Sam calling him when he found out I was at Bill's I would either be truly dead or I would be tied to both Bill and the Queen. I am grateful for everything he's done for me Laf. I'm thankful for you too. I wanted to visit before we came to Europe but things escalated too quickly for me to do so. Having you guys here when I got here was wonderful. I didn't expect it, didn't know Eric had it in him to do something so wonderful." She smiled a genuine Sookie smile at him and squeezed his hand.

"Sooks, I'll always be there for you. I'm just a phone call away although with the time difference it may be hard to co-ordinate a time to talk when I'm actually coherent but we'll figure something out eventually. We can always email back and forth.

Sooks, you've always been there for me and it breaks my heart to leave you here when I board that plane but I know you're in good hands. He'll take good care of you but he'll also allow you the freedom to be the vampire, the woman, you need to be in order to make it in this dog eat dog world. I can tell, just by the way he looks at you, that he feels more for you than you're admitting to yourself right now. Once he admits his feelings it'll rock you're whole world girl but you won't find anyone better suited for you."

"Laf, I'm planning a romantic evening soon, once some of this mess has calmed down a bit, that will show him what I'm feeling.

He's calling me to him, it must be time to leave for the airport."

It wasn't time to leave for the airport quite yet but Godric had arrived. He held his arms out to her so she flew into his arms for a quick hug. "Lafayette, Jason, Tara this is my Maker's Maker, sort of like my Grandpa, Godric." She smiled at everybody. The smile didn't quite make it to her eyes but she was definitely feeling better.

They soon had Jason, Lafayette and Tara at the airport and on the plane. It took all she had in her not to cry while they watched the plane ascend into the skies but she managed it.

"Eric, is it alright if I take Sookie for some retail therapy? She doesn't have much and it would be just the thing to pick up her spirits."

He laughed, "Of course. I was going to suggest it soon any way. Go and have fun. We'll see you at the hotel before sunrise."

They took off. Their night of bonding had begun. First stop was to get some every day clothes. Sookie knew just what she wanted, dresses, lots and lots of dresses. She was a vampire now so the cold and heat/humidity didn't bother her now, she was going to take huge advantage of that. There wasn't a pair of jeans in the lot. Short dresses, long dresses, mid length dresses in every colour of the rainbow. As long as it looked good on her it got delivered to their bedroom at the hotel. The first time they went to pay Sookie took out the card Eric had given her when she left the States but Pam stopped her, "Tonight is my treat. Sort of a welcome to the family, glad we're related/feel better treat. The only things you need to pay for tonight are the special things you wanted for that romantic night you're planning." The look on Sookie's face was priceless, "Who are you? Are you really Pam Ravenscroft or did someone do a personality transplant? I thought you only ever spent Eric's money!"

"I do try to spend only his money, it saves wear and tear on my cards, but I wanted to do something special for you and decided this was it. Besides, can you imagine the look on his face when a bill for all this stuff does NOT come in? If he were human he would probably faint."

Sookie giggled and the next stop was shoes! Lots and lots and lots of shoes! High heels, low heels, flats, all colours. Handbags and other accessories were bought as well.

Lingerie was next. She thought they had gone wild at the other stores but that was nothing compared to this. There was so much to choose from that finally they just decided one set in every colour and had them delivered.

The jewellery store was next. She had one specific thing she wanted to buy and it had to be made special. It was a thick platinum chain with a pendant that had the words Master, a tiny Thor's hammer, then the initials P and S hanging beneath.

The last stop was for the special things she wanted for their special night.

With stopping for a quick snack at a cafe that served both humans and vampires, they even had private rooms where vamps could go to feed in private, they made it to their room with a half hour to spare.

Eric and Godric could hardly be found with all the bags and boxes which had been delivered but he was glad to see them both so happy. Sookie seemed to be glowing. He hadn't seen her this happy since they had met.

He held his hand out to her and she grasped it, pulling him down to her level for a kiss. It wasn't long and lingering or passionate but it was the first time she had initiated something between them since she had told him she was ready to try a relationship with him.

He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, letting her down at the end of the bed so she could get undressed. They got under the covers and got in their favourite position for the daytime and just lay there, feeling each other's presence, until the dawn claimed them.


	16. Final chapter

**A/N: I am working on some side stories so this doesn't sound so bloody incomplete! I have a couple of them complete now and they will be posted in the next couple of days. At least one of them, unfortunately, will have to be posted over at Wordpress because of the content but I will post the links on my profile when they are up.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next few nights were spent sightseeing and relaxing, enjoying themselves once they had talked to Godric about her decision about what to do with Bill.

When Tuesday night came they flew to Olbia and met with the Sheriff to let him know about Bill. They even got permission to use the villa she and Isabel had stayed in until he was well enough to be tortured some more since it would be much easier than carting around a one legged vampire who couldn't see or speak.

They also had their meeting with Simon and Judith. None of them could figure out how Lorena had turned out the way she had since Simon seemed to be at least as nice as the average vampire they had met over the last few months.

When he saw the state Bill was in he was angry but once the situation was explained to him he calmed down and it was agreed that in exchange for him she would give Judith her freedom. She had no problems doing that. Judith had done nothing to her, it was all her Maker and brother who had caused so much pain.

Sookie didn't make the next months easy on him by any means. In fact sometimes she was downright cruel to him. He had hurt her too much for her to even consider being nice to him.  
Anything she did to him she got Eric's opinion on first. Bill didn't know it but she felt everything she did to him right down to her core. More often than not the dawn found her sobbing over the night's events.

Finally, after three months of letting him recover she deemed him recovered enough to be tortured again. She went youngest to oldest, letting Pam get her licks in first. For a full week they hardly saw her. She made sure Bill knew exactly what she thought of him and what his plans had been for her sister!

Each of them took a turn with him, with a week between each so he could recover, just to be tortured yet again.

Finally it was Sookie's turn. She had decided she didn't want to torture him, she simply wanted to end his existence so she could get on with hers!

She had her vampire family there with her and they supported her 100 per cent!

"Bill, there was a time when I was intrigued by you but those times are long gone. You deemed them unworthy of even remembering the moment you kidnapped me!

I am going to continue my existence and I am going to SUCCEED at whatever I try!

You know why? It's because I love being a vampire!

I've got a wonderful Maker who listens when I speak, cares what I think, does things for me which I would have never thought him capable if I had continued on with you so I will simply say thank you for allowing me to have such a wonderful Maker!

My sister is pretty awesome too! She took me shopping. She spends time with me because she wants to, not because she's been commanded to, not because it's a job but because she genuinely likes to spend time with me!

My GrandSire, well, what CAN I say? He created the wonderful vampire who is my Maker, I don't think I need to say more than that about him!

Bill, I would like to say it's been nice knowing you but I would be lying. It's been hell on wheels. I'm glad the trip is over.

Enjoy hell Bill for that is surely where you will be going!" She sunk her stake into his heart and watched as he disintegrated before her eyes.

She turned and walked out of the room, crumpling once she was through the door. Eric was right there to pick her up and hold her, letting her deal with her feelings about what had just happened. He sung the old songs from his childhood for her and sent pride and love through their bond, letting her know how he felt without saying a word.

"Eric, please get me out of here! He's not worth my tears or broken heart. Can we leave Olbia tonight for somewhere new and exciting, get my mind off of this for a few days until I'm ready to deal with it with a more level head?"

"We can, how does Greece sound? That's where Thalia is from and she wants to go home."

"That sounds perfect!"

They caught the next flight to Athens. Unfortunately this meant flying in their coffins since the flight left at dawn but she was just happy to not be in Italy any more.

They stayed in Greece for six months, seeing the sights, meeting different vampires, making friends and connections, training and learning

They learned Greek history. Godric was a font of information. At one point Greece was part of the Roman empire and he had travelled all over the empire both as a human and as a vampire.

He told them the history of that part of the world from when he was a newborn vampire until he left the area some two hundred years later!

When they left Greece they headed north to Britain then to Norway and Sweden. They travelled across Europe and Asia learning about vampire history in the area, different fighting techniques, different weapons, different languages.

Sookie was in her element. She loved to learn but never had much of a chance as a human because of the telepathy. She couldn't control it back then so being in a classroom of open brains was simply not going to happen.

One night she pulled Eric aside to talk. "Eric, can we settle somewhere now please? I want to go back to school. I want to learn more about vampire history, I want to learn languages. Simply put I want to learn Eric."

"Do you have an idea of where you want to live?"

She grinned at him, "Sweden or Norway. I want to be as close to your roots as possible. You loved your homeland as a human and you've never lost your love for it. It shows. Eventually I would like to make it my adopted homeland.

There's so much I want to do Eric and this European tour has helped me realize that it's within my grasp now. I have many lifetimes to learn what I want to learn, go where I want to go, do what I want to do.

I want to thank you for turning me. If it weren't for you I would have never had this chance to do things I always wanted to do but never thought I would be able to."

He sat down in a chair and pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck and hair, "We can settle wherever you wish. You can learn whatever you wish. We can travel when and where you wish.

You are a first in so very many ways my love.

I have never heard of a child thanking their Maker for turning them, never.

Godric and I were just talking about settling in somewhere for longer than a few months. Pam is anxious to get back into a routine. She loves to hunt and hide but she loves our business ventures, the reliability of the day to day routine, too.

I will get everyone together and we'll discuss this then make a decision from there."

When they all met it was decided that they would settle in Sweden. It was Eric's homeland and she wanted to learn more about him.

FIN


End file.
